How to Date- Professor-Student
by Foxmorgorth
Summary: It's not illegal, but dating a student can be complicated as Dr. Hekkrulf 'Hiccup' Haddock is about to learn. It's not illegal, but dating a professor can be complicated as Astrid Hofferson is about to learn. Hiccstrid, HTTYD College AU
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Introduction:

'How did I get here?' Dr. Hekkrulf Haddock Ph.D., Eng. D, Sc.D., better known by his nickname 'Hiccup', thought as he set outside the office of the university's HR. Actually he knew how. He had only look at the young woman across from him to confirm. He was 26 almost 27, an adjunct professor and he was dating his student.

'How in the hell did I get here?' Astrid Hofferson thought as she set outside the university's HR office. But she knew why. She was only had to look to the man across from her to confirm. She was 22, an undergraduate senior and she was dating her professor.

"So any idea on what's going to happen?" Astrid asked Hiccup. She was better at presenting a strong face, but she was clearly nervous.

"Well they are going to ask us questions, and what happens from there I don't know." Hiccup was feeling a little dread.

"Ms. Hofferson, you're first." the HR agent said,

"Just tell the truth, all of it." Hiccup said and after gulping Astrid followed the HR Agent into the office.

Ch. 1 The meeting

"Before we start, I need to inform you, this is not disciplinary towards you or Dr. Haddock. This is just to determine what the relationship is, its nature, and any issues that may arise." The man said. "So let's start at the beginning. How did you meet Dr. Haddock?"

"It was during the summer break," Astrid started and the scene changed to the start of the break at the end of spring term. Astrid was woken by the calls of Stormfly, a macaw. Astrid got up and got dressed; she decided she would go for a run and put on her running shorts and sports bra. As she headed out she noticed her roommates were already up. The first of them she noticed was Tyrs Nicolas Thorston, better known as Tuffnut, he was looking over the apartment, despite his reputation for questionable decisions that often lead to him to be in pain, which he seemed to enjoy, he knew how interior design like no other, he could always maximize the space. "Hey." He said.

"Seeing if we should change the drapes from blue to red?" Astrid asked.

"No, red would totally mess up the vibe of the apartment. I was taking another look at the hallway pictures. We need one with you and boyfriend. No I will not bite that bullet, and neither should Snotlout." Tuffnut said before Astrid could comment. "On a different note, you let me organize your room, I know that can enough space so that we can get the last of your stuff out of the storage unit and thus cut down on the rent."

"Fine, as long as Ruffnut is with you." Astrid said as she let Stormfly out of her room. Tuffnut did a quick look inside.

"Trust me, that's a two person job." Tuff commented.

"See yah later, Tuff." Astrid said as she past Tuffnut. She had to admit, he was right, even with the rent divided among four people, the storage unit was an expense they could do without. Astrid continued into the main part of the apartment. There was Rachel Nichole Thorston, 'Ruffnut' in the kitchen making a though editable but less than desired breakfast, and Scott Lucas 'Snotlout' Jorgenson on the couch, he was asleep, another practice that went to long last night. Also there in a terrarium was a conjoined rat snake, Barf and Belch, the joint pet of the Thorston twins on the floor was a rottweiler, Hookfang, named for the hook like right lower canine, he was for a lack of a better term Snotlout's pet, but in reality it was Hookfang who called the shots. "I am going for a run, I am taking Stormfly. Hang in there, Hookfang, once the minor leagues contract comes through he'll have more time for you." Astrid left with Stormfly. The run was mostly event-less, Stormfly calling out how far they traveled every hundred yard. They arrived at the park, and for the most part it was their usual run, for the most part.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was stuck; he had been working on this prosthetic for months. The longest part of the making was getting the correct parts, now it was making absolutely right. He needed to spend some time away, however it was not Hiccup who made that realization; it was Toothless. Toothless was a big cat, as in 12 foot Siberian tiger big, to be accurate Toothless was a mixed panthera. He was part of each subspecies of lion, leopard, tiger, jaguar and snow leopard; Toothless' black fur proved somehow dominated. Toothless was also a rescue, Hiccup making a leg for the person that forced Toothless into existence and reported the illegal activities he found. Toothless was the only one that survived and Hiccup was able to get the necessary permits for him. He also had a decent back yard and his mother Dr. Valka Haddock Ph.D. would often take Toothless to zoos and fairs to impress and encourage people to become aware of and active against illegal animal trading. Currently Toothless was with Hiccup. Toothless decided he want a… walk… well just to get out of the house and to the park. Hiccup was reluctant but he couldn't argue with a cat over twice his size and over five times his weight.

The walk was short, and it ended with Toothless allowing Hiccup set on park bench and finally rest. Toothless, happy that he got his human out decided to have a well-deserved lie in the grass. But before Toothless could get comfortable something started to nag at him. His human was without a mate, it was not so much a problem for Toothless, the zoos he was taken to often needed a male to breed, and as far as Pantheras go, Toothless knew that he was prime genetic stoke and could easily prove dominance when challenged. Hiccup on the other hand, well he had an established well-paying job, he could easily provide for his mate and cubs…or whatever humans called their offspring. He may not have been handsome, but he was intelligent, and even in the earliest years of human evolution, it was the one smart enough to run that lived to sire children. So Toothless decided to look around for a suitable mate for his human. He knew he was not a perfect judge of human attraction, but someone had to do something; Hiccup's father, Stoick, had a political career that engrossed his time, Valka was always traveling and the assistant 'Fish' was it… well he appeared to be of no use. Toothless looked and looked and while each female appeared alright none seem to fit the bill and then he saw her, well first he heard the macaw with her. She was athletic, active, good build and she like animals, Toothless was not so sure about the macaw but if putting up with it would guarantee Hiccup a mate, it would be worth it, now for her to notice Hiccup… And of course the human is sound asleep on the bench; well Toothless never sent a human to do a cat's job any way. Toothless knew he would get a tongue lashing but it would be worth it, so he chanced it.

Before Astrid could register what happened, she was on her back and Toothless was over her. She was shocked by what happened by all accounts but when the two finally looked into each others eyes it was Toothless that felt fear. "Toothless get off her!" Hiccup shouted and pulled on Toothless' leash. The cat complied, not so much at the request of his human as to avoid being killed by the female he just tackled. "You know better than to that. Animal control has been gunning for you since the Lee's yipper vanished. I am so sorry; he's usually not like this. Are you alright?" Hiccup said hinting that he was panicking as he turned his attention from Toothless to Astrid.

"I am fine. Stormfly looks a little shaken though." Astrid answered as Hiccup helped her up. The two noticed Stormfly pecking at Toothless. "That's enough, girlfriend." Stormfly stopped and landed on Astrid's shoulder.

"Stupid cat" The macaw said.

"Stormfly, that is not call for." Astrid said to the bird. "I am Astrid, by the way."

"Hekkrulf; if I may 'Divine beauty' does not begin to describe. And here I go putting my foot in my mouth." Hiccup said as his face went red.

"Thanks, that's actually a new one. How did you know what my name meant?" Astrid asked, impressed by Hekkrulf's knowledge.

"I did some research involving Norse names a while back and 'Astrid' stuck. Are you sure you are alright, I will pay the medical bill." Hekkrulf offered looking Astrid over, not sexually but concerned with her health, she was hit with over a 1000lbs.

"I won't report this to animal control, besides it looks like Stormfly got even for me." Astrid commented. The two chuckled. "I better get going." But just as Astrid was about to leave something about Hekkrulf struck her as uniquite, that maybe he'll be a nice guy to date. For some reason she couldn't explain she felt like 'what the hell'. She took a step back to face Hekkrulf "Oh, in case you want to make it up to me." Astrid said as she took a pen and wrote her number on Hiccup's hand and returned to her run, while Stormfly took to flight.

Toothless smiled, happy that his human had a potential mate as Astrid left the park with Stormfly. The smile was short lived as he was berated by Hiccup all the way home; well you win some you lose some the cat concluded. Basicly the lecture went "Toothless, you know your are thin ice with Animal Control, what were you thinking? And don't give me that 'seriously' blank look."

As for Astrid the rest of her run was mostly like any other. But couldn't quite factor why she gave Hekkrulf her number. At the moment it felt right, but now that she thought on it, the decision felt rash. The guy had a fucking panther, a panther. But he seemed harmless and it looked like the panther was afraid, like hide behide its mother afraid, of her. When she arrived home she looked at her time, factoring out the cat tackling her and the converstion, it was actually one of Astrid's best times. When she got back to the actual appartment, Snotlout was no longer on the couch, most likely on his bed, Hookfang was sound asleep in his dog-bed.

"I am telling you Astrid is going to hate this." Astrid heard Ruffunt's voice from Astrid's room.

"Are you trying to kill me? It like you don't want this to work. There is simply no enough space for all th posters if they all go on the wall. But they all fit in the cardboard tube, and there, everything is out of the storage unit." Astrid heard Tuffnut's voice from her room. Astrid looked in to her room, Tuffnut never series to surpise her.

"I like it, I miss the poster, but I can deal with that." Astird said impressed with all that she saw, honestly she didn't know she could fit all her thing... well now that posters and the certificates down and in either a cardboard tube (the posters) or in a binder (the certificates) she did see it. "Thank you both."

"Well I am out of here. Yo Snotlout..." Tuffnut said as he exited the room.

Ruffnut stayed behind a few more secounds, but before she left she noted Astrid had a glow about her. "You met someone." Ruffnut said in the sly tormenting fashion as only girlfriends can wtith each other.

"What... no... Shut up..." as soon as she said it, Astrid realized how out of character it was. "Is it that obvious?" She asked after a secounds.

"Either that or a cat thought it could get the jump on you... seirously both happened!" Ruffunt realized the blush on Astrid's face. "Let he guess the guy had a cute little black kitten with big green eyes that said 'pwease put me'?"

"Actaully it wasn't a kitten, it was a … actually I don't know what it was but it was big, like twice as long as Snotlout is tall. But it had this interesting owner, he was tone, you know like a sports biker. He had this redish-brown hair and thes green ..."

"Auburn is the color you are lookinh for." Ruffnut interupted. Astrid glared. "What, you act like Tuffnut and I have a collective IQ of 150!" Astrid couldn't argue, the two were smarted than they let on.

"Anyway, he seemed to be a nice guy and..."

"You gave him your number, wow... finally you are working it." Ruffunt said as she slapped Astrid's rear as girlfriends are known to do time to time. Unfortantly for Ruffnut Astrid was not one to part take of that such and Ruffnut left the room with the starting of a black-eye "Tuffnut, Snotlout, I won the bet, pay up." she said as she left the room.

Astrid noted Stormfly was on her purch and was whisling a tune, it was from a song they heard once, about a girl finding a guy. "You too. I am taking a shower." Astrid said as she grabbed her towel and left the room.

At Hiccup's house he took the leash off Toothless and left the cat in the back yard. He went back to the work sherd, he looked at the componets and it clicked. In half an hour he was done, and just in time. Just then a large man about 24 entered, he had short blonde hair, some stuble "Oh hey Fisher."

"Dr. Haddock, I see you got the prothsetic finished." the young man said as he picked up and looked over the project.

"Come on, Fisher, 'Dr. Haddock' is my mother, and she should be here sometime to pick up Toothless for the Renaissance Fair she's going to. And yes it is done." Hiccup then looked down at his hand, the one that Astrid on. "I should write this down."

"You got a number?" Fisher asked. "Can I see?" Fisher took the hand, without confirmation. "I know this number, its Astrid Hofferson."

"Should I know her?" Hiccup asked.

"Nah, just a former residence of mine when I was a RA. So anyway, what's the plan, are going to overnight it?" Fisher asked.

"I was going to take myself..."

"I am actually planning to visit Gobber anyway tonight, he's going a practice of my doctorate thesis premise. So let me deliver it." Fisher offered. Hiccup couldn't argue. "So any plans with the number?"

"Do you think I should call her, ask her to out to a date?" Hiccup asked. The stare from Fisher pretty much said everything. "Alright I'll call her. You're just like Toothless." Hiccupo wrote the number down. "After we pack it. And give Gobber my bests." Hiccup said as grabbed a box to but the project in. "Also lets him remind it goes on with a counterclockwise twist not to be shoved in, in fact helping him put it on and take it off a few times until he gets it." Hiccup said as recalled how the last one Gobber broke.

"I got this, you give Astrid a call. But before you do, what's the game-plan?"

"Fisher, I have never dated before. I have no game-plan." Hiccup pointed out.

"Well for a first date, there are...three main ways to go with a few combinations, a drink at a bar, a dinner, a movie being the three fundimentals. Although people often combine the dinner and movie one, but sometimes its best to hold off on the movie. Do you want the statics for success?" Fisher asked.

"No, Fisher I don't need the break down. But what do you recommand?" Hiccup asked.

"I suggest you offer the dinner or a drink at the bar, keep it simple. Well you better call, I got this." Fisher said as his picked Hiccup up from his chair and put him on the grass outside.

"I get it." Hiccup then noticed Toothless was staring at him, like 'why haven't you called her' "You too. Well atleast Gobber and my father aren't here." Hiccup said mostly to himself, Hiccup got up and walked to the house with the number to call.

"And that's how we met. So what's your next question?" Astrid said as the scene changed to the HR office.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Date

Ch. 2: The first date

"I guess the next topic is how the relationship developed from your prospective." The HR agent said.

"Right, I guess I'll start with the first date. Well…" Astrid started. The scene changed to her apartment, it was later that day. She had just finished a shower, and reentered her room; Tuffnut and Ruffnut had organized and maximized her room. Thankfully the two were able to know how Astrid thought and organized according. She heard her cell phone ring; the number was unknown, could it? "Astrid Hofferson." Astrid answered.

"Ahoy, Astrid, it's Hekkrulf. You know the peg leg guy with the black cat that jumped you."

"I didn't notice the peg leg, Ahab, but I do remember the cat. So I take it you are taking me up on the offer to make it up to me?"

"First, the Mody Dick reference was not funny. Second yes, I am trying to take you up on the offer to make this up to you. So how about dinner or maybe you rather met up for a drink?" Hiccup asked.

"You know the bar on Frost and Ester?" Astrid asked.

"Which one, there are two, the arctic themed one on the North-west corner or the tropical bird themed one on the South-east corner of the interception?" Hiccup asked for clarification.

"Um... how about the Viking themed one?" Astrid reconsidered rethinking the choice.

"Viking as in the Minnesota football team or the Scandinavian raiders from the 700's?" Hiccup again sought clarification.

"The latter, you know the bar on Misery Turnpike." Astrid answered.

"Alright, Beck's Hooligans it is. So do you want to meet there or can I give you a ride?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure you can pick me up; I am in the apartment complex on 8th Ave, just after the 8th Ave and Fox Road interception. Say 6:15"

"Alright, 6:15 see you then, Milady" Hiccup hung up. Astrid then dressed in her usual green horizontal striped shirt, red skirt, blue pants and blue head band. She considered going dressier but figured, why Beck's was her idea and she was the one to be treated. She was ready to go at 6:10 and when she exited her room she saw 'Hekkrulf' in the living room, he was in black leather biking gear and he looked great, as in 'take him now' great. He was giving some animal care-taking advice to Snotlout.

"Now in your case, for the time being the best time to walk him would be after you get back from practice. However I do have a fair sized yard and Toothless is usually great with dogs, just as long as the dog doesn't yip, hates those sounds."

"Hookfang ain't no yip-yip, he'll practically a wolf. I'll think about it. Hey Astrid, so this this you date?" Snotlout said perplexed, he had recently accepted that he and Astrid were never going to happen, but he didn't get Astrid with anyone else.

"Well now is actually a good time to take Hookfang for a walk." Hiccup commented as Hookfang pawed at the door. Snotlout got the hint and left, Hookfang was a little too eager. "Milady, your chariot waits." 'Hekkrulf' said with a bow and scrap.

"My, aren't you the charmer. So what do you ride?" Astrid laughed, it was not an insult because clearly Hekkrulf was making a good impression.

"I'll show you." 'Hekkrulf' said as he led Astrid out, holding the door for her. Astrid was awe struck when they got outside and saw the motorcycle, 'Hekkrulf' rode a Night Fury, the fastest motorcycle around.

"'The unholy offspring of Lighting and Death itself', how did you…only a dozen of these were made." Astrid was looking it over like a fan girl.

"You strike me as more of a Deadly Nadder girl." Hekkrulf commented as he pressed a button on his prosthetic leg and it switched from its 'walking' to 'riding' mode. It was not easy to walk over but it was not too hard.

"I totally am, but it's a fucking Night Fury. How did you get it?" Astrid still couldn't get over Hekkrulf's ride.

"To paraphrase Richard Castle from the TV series Castle, my family's money buys banks. Also I am actually the designer for the Night Fury, the Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare motorcycles, the Hideous Zippleback twin-cycle, the Gronckle scooter and the Terrible Terror training motorcycle. But that's more of third date topics. Your crown, Milady" Hekkrulf said as he handed Astrid his passenger's helmet and got on the bike. Astrid dawn the helmet and also mounted the bike. "Hold on tight, she likes speed and she can be a little envious." Hekkrulf said as he started the bike.

The ride was relatively event-less, Hekkrulf parked and secured the bike and the two went in. They were able to get a booth and placed their orders, Hekkrulf was staying sober and had a coke, Astrid elected for a Roy Rogers. Astrid started the questions. "So what does 'Hekkrulf' mean? You know the meaning of my name, it's only fair."

"'Hekkr' means 'Cherry' as in the actual tree, and 'ulf' means 'wolf', so my name can mean 'Wolf of the cherry tree', 'cherry tree wolf', or 'cherry wolf'. But everyone calls me 'Hiccup', it was because when I tried to introduce myself for the first time I couldn't say 'Hekkrulf' right and I was so nervous all I could say or rather hiccup was 'Hiccup'. Next question Milady?"

"Alright, what is your cat, why is it named Toothless and how did you get it?"

"Well I call him 'Toothless' because when I first met him he bite me he didn't puncher my skin, granted he was a scared cub then. I rescued him. You see a few years back there was this ring of illegal exotic pets, I made a prosthetic limb for its head, he was called Drago Bludvist, well technically he was one of three the other two was Dager, pronounced like 'dagger', the Deranged, and Alvin the Treacherous. Well I found out about the exotic animal smuggling and reported, I was actually able to get Toothless and the other cats out, but I lost the part of my left leg in the process. Sadly Toothless was the only one to survive; I do have all the permits for him. Again thanks for not reporting to Animal Control. One of my neighbor's… um… yip-yip dog, not sure the breed, but it was one of those tiny breeds, vanished and while there is no proof it was Toothless, Animal Control is unconvinced, despite that all the signs and clues point to a bird of prey, most likely a red tail hawk. So my turn, 'Stormfly', interesting name for a blue and gold macaw."

"Well I found her during a storm and she just flew into my life. Literally there was a storm in my home-town a few years back, someone must have been trying to smuggle South American birds, anyway I open my door and Stormfly flew right in and huddled next to the heater, she must have just learn to fly before she was captured. I guess you'd say she's a rescue too. So you're not asking about Snotlout?"

"Nor am I asking about Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Hookfang nor Barf and Belch. It makes economic sense, it may be a four bedroom apartment, but it's clear you four trust each other to pay your share or help each other out during a rough month, also given its location; it's close to most places you would have a job. As for Barf and Belch, the twins are used to sharing and they find Barf and Belch interesting. Hookfang's simple, a 'gift' from a parent to make Snotlout become responsible." Hiccup said. "Change of subject, I don't have Toothless tonight. My mother, she some sort of anthropologist-zoologist hybrid, picked him up. She's taking him to a Renaissance Fair."

"Really?" Astrid was intrigued.

"It's part of her act, she's some sort of mistress of the big cats, in fact her doctorates are in the interrelationships of humans and large cats. She has him perform a few tricks, she tells about how he was rescued, and often Toothless will let a few kids ride him. He does growl at them if they kick him. My favorite part is when she asks the audience what Toothless is. The answer is always panther and in his case it is correct. He also likes the attention he gets and one can never overestimate the trills of riding shotgun."

"So what do you do, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"I am an engineer at soul, but my heart leans to teaching. I am an adjunct professor, mostly I am guest lecturer in a wide away of physics topics, a couple time the psychology department ask me to actually what happens during a 'phantom limb' from the perspective of the amputee, but I often work with Masters and doctorate students in the developing of and testing of their thesis, the university thinks undergraduates won't take a 26 year old professor seriously."

"College adjunct professor and you have a Night Fury and what has to be the largest cat in the world, how?" Astrid just had to know.

"I also work on commission for designs, my area of expertise is prosthetic, but as you know I am good with vehicles. Also, you know of Major Stoick Haddock, the presidential candidate that is truthfully running on his own money." Hiccup pointed out.

"You're the son of Stoick the Vast! Caster and Pollux blew me to Bermuda! If he wins, I can finally punch people for their stupidity towards me and not have to worry about those idiotic assault and battery charges." Astrid shouted in near disbelief, actually spitting out her drink before she said anything.

"In order, 1) yes I am the son of Stoick the Vast. Wow, 2) nice The Once and Future King reference and 3) remind me to never to cross you. So what do you do, Miss…" Hiccup paused.

"Sorry, my last name is Hofferson." Astrid apologized realizing the pause and the inquisitive look on Hiccup's face.

"'Divinely Beautiful Son of the Farmer', that name sucks. Granted 'Horrifying Cherry Wolf-Fish' is not much better" Hiccup then noted Astrid's perplex face. "'Hofferson' means son of the farmer, while my full name 'Dr. Hekkrulf Horrendous Haddock' …I should shut up now. So back to my question, what do you do Astrid?" Hiccup changed subjects back a little too late.

"I am in college, a senior. I am in between jobs at the moment, I am however the face of line of sport equipment…"

"Wait, I have seen your commercials; the ones about women football and hockey equipment." Hiccup said in a 'Eureka' manner.

"I hate those commercials. God, I haven't played either since high school; I was my home town's first girl quarter back and football captain. That's how I met Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were my right and left offensive tackle and Snotlout was the lead defensive tackle. Apparently it's some big deal you know Title IX. As for hockey, I was the goalie. Again my roommates were my teammates. As for my major…"

"Let me guess, psychology."

"Yeah, how did… you saw the books on the shelf in the apartment and assumed I was the only one smart enough to delve into the human mind."

"While I did notice the books, no, but that was a good guess. Tuffnut is majoring in design, Ruffnut is actually looking into being a vet and Snotlout has 'professional football' with News channel Sports correspondent as a fall back written all over him. They told me you were the psychologist. Also noticed a few master level text books, I assume those are yours."

"Yeah, I only need one gen. ed. Class for my bachelors, and I decided to take a few course for my masters while I have the scholarships and the royalties. My uncle encouraged me into taking AP courses in high school. It's just the core master courses in psychology, not sure what field to actually delve in right now." Astrid informed.

"I got nothing; I always liked building things so engineering came naturally to me, best of luck though."

"So how does a 26 year old get a doctorate?" Astrid asked.

"Three, one is a Ph.D., a doctorate of Philosophy, one is an Eng.D., doctorate of Engineering and the last is a Sc.D., doctorate of Science. As to how, I have what can be best described as a partial eidetic memory, I finished my high school classes, AP mind you, before my junior year, took all my college gen. ed. classes my junior and senior year of high school. And most what I did for my Ph.D. I was able to carry over to my other doctorates."

"I bet you were one of those kids that made everyone else feel dumb and because that hit with books."

"Not so. Unlike most people with my intellect, I had a father who tried…and I mean he really tried, it drove us all insane how hard he tried, to understand, I had a mother with similar mental facilities whom was able to teach me when to keep quit and for most of my childhood everyone was too afraid of what my father could do to their parents if they tried anything on me. That lasted until senior prom. The football team decided to pull a Carrie on me; pig's blood, prom king election, the hottest girl to ask me to be her date, the works. In hind sight Camicazi asking me to be her date to the senior prom when I never attended a school dance before should have been a dead giveaway and the prom-king election should have been my 'run now' realization. It turned out that the football and a couple other teams were in a dare war and if the football didn't do what they did they would have lost. Things did not end well for any of the sports teams involved in that dare war."

"Wait, you're talking about the year Hooligan High had to challenge all the second place teams and if the Hooligans lost the other school would be declared first place. I know the senior prom prank of that year and the break in my school's winning streak were related. Please tell me that was that your idea and not your dad's?" Astrid begged.

"I never felt so much glee as each team broke down and cried like little girls as their hard won first place trophies were given away. Granted it my father was the one whom inspired it. I do apologize for tarnishing our Alma Mater's reputation."

"Don't, before I started high school it turned out that year the teams cheated and the forced rematch saved the school's face. Besides, I preferred to rebuild the reputation as appose to building on a bad one. Did you take shop with Gobber?"

"Take it? I was Gobber's apprentice; I practically lived in his garage growing up. How is he, please tell me he didn't lose another limb."

"Last I checked he still had the right hand and left foot. You know when I took his shop class, he would go on and on about you and what you made, but he would referred you at 'Stoick's Boy". I got so angry I was going set your works there on fire until my own project was grade higher than yours."

"You would have done me a favor. And to honest, I was the one whom graded those projects that year, Gobber wanted to help me out with being a teacher. Now that I think about it, whenever I visit him, he's always talking about you. But he always referred to you as 'Fearless Finn's Niece'. Wait a minute, we met before, it was day Gobber had suffered phantom-limb." Hiccup remembered.

"That was the day the wall between the Chemistry Lab and Shop Class come down, the day of the fire, Ruffnut and Tuffnut thought it would be a good idea to drop some Caesium into water. I remember you now; you were ... the guy who saved me... I never got the chance to thank you." Astrid commented in awe as she recalled that day

"Actually they dropped Francium, the initial reaction with the water was too violent for Caesium, but that's neither here nor there. As for saving you, if the debris fell differently you would have saved your self, I mean look at you you're a fucking shieldmadien... well you would be back in the 800's. I just did what Haddocks do, take care of their own. But you are welcome." Hiccup said a little timidly, as if he didn't warn hero worship. "So what do you want to do now?" Hiccup asked not quite sure what to do next. "To be frank, this is the longest date I've been on; well technically this is the only date I have been on, I am not counting my senior prom."

"I wouldn't count that either, it was a prank. Well what do you do for fun?" Astrid asked, seeing the help that Hiccup needed.

"Sometimes I work on my bikes."

"Bikes, you mean you have more than the Night Fury?"

"I have a Monstrous Nightmare, a Hideous Zippleback and a Deadly Nadder. My working on them is mostly to keep them in prime condition. Other than that for fun I some time play online fantasy or sci-fi based RPGs, or I go to a Renaissance Fair or a comic or animation based convention. Back to the bikes, would you like to see my Deadly Nadder?" Hiccup noticed that Astrid was able to help he figure it out.

"I'd love to, how about now?" Astrid's overt want to see the Deadly Nadder was actually a cover for her desire to see Hiccup's house and maybe… wait she wasn't that kind of girl, sure Hiccup gave all the subtle unintentional signs that he was not going to force anything on her, but is it too soon to for that… isn't it? Astrid mentally asked herself. Hiccup did not object to taking her to his house. He escorted her out of the bar and after a fairly event-less ride, opened his house to her. He the first thing he did was show her the motorcycles, he could not help but grin as she was all over the Deadly Nadder like a fan girl, during that time he made them a night cape, Hiccup didn't have any work the next day, he had completed the prosthetic earlier that day thanks to time away. For most of the night they talked about their home town, Alma Mater, etc.

Hiccup didn't know why he chanced it, but for some reason he knew he had to. It was just a simple closed eye peck on the lips, or so he planned. Astrid however wanted more; as their lips touched she wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. After a couple seconds, Hiccup broke the kiss. It was... Hiccup could not describe it, he may have an extended English vocabulary, expanding to flapping fluency into all other the Germanic languages, fluent in all the Romance, Celtic, Balto-Slavic and Hellenic languages, functional Amermian and Albanian, wing-able in the Indo-Iranian languages, able to get by in Japanese, Mandarin and Cantonese and survivable in Arabic and Hebrew, but there was no word, no collection of words, nothing in all the languages he knew could describe how it felt. Astrid too was... speechless. "Wow." Astrid near whispered after a few seconds. She looked at Hiccup and she could tell that Hiccup was... "You're a great kisser." she said, turning away flush red.

"Thanks... that was... 'indescribable' is the only word I can use and I actually have quite the vocabulary." Hiccup said also red, but he didn't look away. "I know you hear this a lot, you are beautiful." Astrid then punched Hiccup in the chest.

"That's for making me blush." Astrid then grabbed Hiccup's shoulder and kissed him. "That's for everything else."

"I am confused. Is it always going to be like that, you hit me for one reason and then you kiss me for a collection of other?" Hiccup asked.

"It may not always be a kiss." Astrid said a little too innocently. "So Hiccup... I guess this is the farthest you have been with a girl."

"Really you had to ask?" Hiccup said blankly.

Astrid then hit him again "That's for being sardonic." Astrid said as Hiccup cringed as he rubbed his shoulder. "Anyway... do you want to try going farther?"

"Farther?" Hiccup questioned.

"You know, like second base?" Hiccup's stare of confusion answered the question. "You poor thing, you have no idea what I am talking about." Hiccup only shock his head. Astrid wasn't sure what or why but the only thing at the moment that made sense was to kiss Hiccup again and again and again, and slowly with each kiss the only thing that made sense was to dare to be more physical, however there was a moment she felt a pain that Hiccup may not feel the same way, but that lasted the smallest measurement of time as when she paused Hiccup started up. Starting with her check and heading down to her neck, Astrid had been in relationships that gone this far, in fact she had just fell short of sex, but never had it felt so right.

There was a pause, the two were breathing heavily, their shirts in disarray, their hearts racing. "Maybe we should go to my room?" Hiccup suggested, "Second floor, third door on the left." He whispered as he leaned in to Astrid's left side, right behind her ear. Hiccup led the way and the two fell on to his bed kissing. Again as the passions rose the shirts and Astrid's bra were cast on to the floor. Astrid didn't know how but Hiccup seemed to know what to do, where to kiss, how much force to apply not only in each kiss but at each spot. And not only was Hiccup kissing her but was also how Hiccup was rubbing her, massaging her entire body, well what Hiccup's hands had access to. Astrid felt like she was putty in the hands of a master sculpture. She did not realize she could feel such pleasure. It felt like forever, in truth it was a few minutes, a few bliss filled minutes, so blissful it had to be damning. For Hiccup he had no idea the feel of Astrid's skin in his hands, it was … there was no word in any tongue of man that could describe it, in that  
moment Hiccup's belief of poets being liars and fools to even attempt to describe the feel of any woman, in his case Astrid, was confirmed. They paused and took a moment a catch their breathes again.

"You are...amazing." Astrid said between breaths.

"I think...we reached a... natural stopping point..." Hiccup commented still short of breath.

"And here I thought you were a gentleman...its very ungentlemanly to tease a girl." Astrid said coyly as she punched Hiccup in the shoulder and knocked him on to the bed. She then took off her skirt and began to take off her pants.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked clearly not getting it. Astrid then got on Hiccup straddling him. It took a couple of seconds but Hiccup "Oh... we're going...past... second base?" Hiccup asked.

"Well technically we just slide into third..." Astrid pointed out. "Nervous?" Astrid asked.

"Horrified to be accurate, you can see my hair is standing on end. Are you sure you want to go farther? We did just meet today." Hiccup pointed out, well he is 26, his brain had completely developed. Also someone had to be the voice of reason in this situation. Astrid was about to get off him and storm out in anger, here she was giving herself to him and he's rejecting her... her... Astrid Hofferson? But just as she was about to get off but she was pulled back on Hiccup. "Astrid, wait, it's not that I don't want to... I think the term is 'go all the way'..." Hiccup said "Either way... are you sure you want this. We don't have to is what I am saying, but I am not arguing." Hiccup finished. Astrid didn't know what or why but she desired more and more of Hiccup, she wanted all of him, the fire started up again as Hiccup renewed the kissing and the massaging, after what felt like forever, a good forever, in reality only a few minutes, Hiccup's pants and the last of the two's clothes were on the floor. Astrid even went so far as to try to take off Hiccup's leg. "Wait...wait...wait, not that one, that changes it from walk to ride and back, let me get it." Hiccup said as he pressed the blue button on the prosthetic and the leg popped of.

The following morning Fisher Ingerman pulled into Dr. Haddock's drive way on his Gronckle scooter. Well technically it was his drive way too, he was Hiccup's tenant. He was not usually out all night, but it was the best opportunity to deliver the prosthetic before Hiccup second guest himself, again, and make the prosthetic take another month to complete. Fisher opened the door and was greeted by Meatlug, his bulldog. She looked like she was board; Toothless must have been taken by Dr. Valka Haddock after he left. Fisher then proceeded to the kitchen; odds were Hiccup was up alright with another project, most likely one just to keep active until the next term began. It was then that he looked in the sink he noticed the two glasses. "Finally he went on a date, looks like he brought her home. Better make two. Meatlug, could you wake them up in five minutes." Fisher said as he cracked open four eggs, scrambled eggs may have been simple, but Fisher kept the morning simple.

Astrid was the first to wake up of the two; she honestly could not recall having such a satisfactory night. She on top of Hiccup, guess he didn't try to move her after she pasted out. She decided to have a little fun; she leaned in and brushed her head against Hiccup's neck not unlike a cat, making a sound a close to a purr as a human can. "Well… 'yawn'… good morning to you too." Hiccup yawned.

"You know for a first timer, you seem overly experienced." Astrid cooed, still brushing against Hiccup.

"Well speaking of first timers 'yawn', if memory severs me correctly, your hymen broke, you can see the blood on my sheets." Hiccup commented

"Hymen?"

"That's the membrane …" Astrid glared at Hiccup. "um...never-mind... so can I get up or are you going to use me as a mattress all day?" Astrid bit her lip faking that she was deep in thought.

She leaned in and whispered in the most arousing tone Hiccup could possibly imagine "Five more minutes." And Astrid just allowed herself to collapse on Hiccup again, after giving out a forced exhale from the impact, Hiccup just shrugged his shoulders. It was the best night of his life and if Astrid wanted to make it last past dawn he was not going to argue. After five minutes Astrid got up first and passed Hiccup his lower leg, how it got detached was up to debate, she then dawned on one of Hiccup's shirts and boxers. Hiccup was did likewise but also dawned a pair of pants. Astrid left the room first, playfully goading Hiccup to follow her down the stairs and into the living room and the day would have been a repeat of last night had she not noticed someone was in the kitchen. "Um Hiccup… there's someone in your house."

"Oh… Fisher is that you, I thought you would be heading to that convention after the delivery."

"The convention is not for another two weeks, Dr. Haddock. Good morning, ma'am." Fisher was trying to be polite but then Fisher and Astrid looked at each other.

"Fishlegs, oh my god, how long has it been, I haven't seen you since the end of the fall semester sophomore year."

"Well technically it was your sophomore year, I graduated that term and I have completed my masters. Like Dr. Haddock I am an engineer. I currently work as Dr. Haddock's assistant."

"Hiccup, you have an assistant?" Astrid called back not noticing Hiccup was coming down the stairs.

"I had multiple… for lack of a better term episodes of month long blanks, before Fisher earned his master's. The university gave me an ultimatum, hire an assistant out of my pocket or never have a shot at tenure. I had already accepted Fisher as a tenant and he was one the graduate students I worked with in fact he was the best non-doctoral, so we talked and signed the contract. He doesn't pay rent, but that amount is deducted from his pay. We had it notarized and apostatized, I keep one copy the garage where I work, one copy in my office at the university, he keeps one at his work station, one on his person, and in each of our safety despite boxes is another copy. So you two know each other."

"Yeah he was my RA before his graduation. Well thanks for breakfast, Fishlegs. Oh hey there Meatlug, oh your such a big girl, aren't you. Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl? That's right, you are." Astrid attention went to the bulldog, clearly Meatlug loved the attention.

"Fisher, I going to take Astrid's cloths to the hour dry cleaner, I'll be back soon."

"Wait, you're going to dry clean my clothes?" Astrid asked.

"I refuse to let you do the walk of shame, Milady. Fisher, I leave her in your care. Until I return" Hiccup then kissed Astrid and started to head out, he had Astrid's clothes in a bag. Astrid was impressed with Hiccup, he really was a gentleman. "Oh and Fisher, after I get back from dropping Astrid of, please don't waste our time asking me about last night, it's not your business. And I shall never tell." Hiccup shouted back as he shut the door and started up his car, it was then that Astrid recalled Hiccup's van.

"Why does Hiccup have that van?"

"Oh, it was for when he takes his work home, but also it's great in transporting his and my stuff when we go to renaissance fairs, Live-action role play games A.K.A. LARPGs, conventions when we are panelists and it's great for transporting Toothless. He's a big..." Fishlegs started.

"I've met Toothless, he was the one that 'introduced' Hiccup and I. I think he afraid of me. So you two are panelists at conventions?"

"We are subject matter expects and Hiccup was hired to voice-act in a couple of our favorite series. I doubt you would know them. Well here is your breakfast." Fishlegs said giving Astrid's the meal he prepared. Astrid ate and then Fishlegs took her on a full tour of the house, which included the garage, the work shed, it took about an hour and shorty Hiccup returned with her clothes cleaned. Astrid changed and Hiccup took her back to her apartment.

The scene changed back to the HR Office "And that was our first date." Astrid said. The HR agent finished dotting down what Astrid said. "So what's next?" She asked.


	3. Chapter 3 The Second Date

Chapter 3: The second date

"Alright, so to sum up what you have told me so far, while you two technically met while you were still in high school and knew of each other, it was not until the start of the recent summer break that you and Dr. Haddock actually had a relationship?" the HR agent asked.

"Yes. We spent the next week mostly chatting on the phone, mostly trying to figure out what shared interests, until that Friday… it was a combined 'meet the parents', 'week-end together' and second date." Astrid said and the scene changed,

It was about 9am Friday morning. Astrid was packing, her first weekend with a guy, and apparently she was also going to meet the parents. It was not Hiccup's idea of a second date, he wanted to take her to dinner and a movie or play the next week, but she insisted in coming with him to the Renaissance Fair, it was the fair Toothless was taken to the week before, mostly because it was Valka and Stoick whom invited her. It was not that Hiccup was ashamed of Astrid, but he didn't want to rush the relationship more than it already had. It was agreed that Fishlegs would 'bird-sit' Stormfly at Hiccup's house, and was already settled in. Astrid finished packing, as Hiccup suggested she packed light, not that she needed much. Hiccup was at his van outside; he was talking to Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut about lending-to-own his Monstrous Nightmare and Hideous Zippleback, also there was the matter of the lease to the apartment being renewed or not, Hiccup commented that he did not live far from where they all needed to be, and from what Astrid remembered the house was big enough for them, well until each could get a place of their own. Astrid put her pack in the van, and took shot gun. The drive was long but mostly uneventful, while Hiccup was not familiar with some of the musicians Astrid listened too and vice verse, yet they seemed to enjoy enough of the same songs that singing together in the car was not a problem.

They arrived at the hotel, at 4pm and were greeted by Toothless and Valka. Toothless overly happy to see Hiccup and embraced his human. "He missed you, Son. Glad you both could make it. You must be Astrid. Still scaring apex predators I see." Valka commented witnessing the hug and turning to Astrid.

"Wait, what?" Astrid asked.

"You're Fin Hofferson's niece, when you were six a grizzle bear tried to attack you and Fin, it got one look of your eyes and it bolted in the other way, when you were eight you got a wolf to preform ten tricks without ever using a treat and when you were twelve stared down a cougar. There are more of those stories, very one in Berk knows your uncle. Recently Toothless tackled you and when you looked into his eyes he got off you, hide behind Hiccup and he allowed Stormfly to peck at him. Hiccup told me. Look at him, do you honestly think that Hiccup could pull him off you, Toothless is over 1000 lbs. Oh you can just call me Valka, it is nice to meet you." Valka said ending with a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too, Valka. So why was I invited?" Astrid asked.

"That would be my idea." Then a large man, former rugby/football player fit and still active large, arrived. "I am Sto…" he said as he reached out his hand to Astrid.

"Mayor Stoick the Vast Haddock, former governor only because of term limit. I hear you are running for President. You know the election is not for two years. But it is an honor to meet you."

"Lass, I am the one who's honored. You restored the standings of my Alma Mater's athletic department. So still in sports or going elsewhere?" Stoick asked "Oh we best get your stuff in, Hiccup you will be staying with me, it's not that we don't trust you two, Valka can explain everything about the show better. Hiccup and I already know the routine. But back to you comment about me starting my campaign, now is the time to sow the seeds." Stoick said taking the bags out. "You best park the van, Son."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be in soon." Hiccup said after letting go of Toothless and getting back into his van. He pulled out a handicapped permit, hung it on the rear view mirror and parked the van. Astrid was a little perplexed. After parking Hiccup met up with them and noted Astrid's confusion. "Amputee, I am legal handicapped." Hiccup said calling attention to his prosthetic lower left leg. "I don't use it often. Anyway I am starving. So is Eret going to join us?"

"Yes. Oh Eret is my assistant, he's a doctorate student, in fact it was Hiccup that introduced us." Valka said as they headed into the hotel. Valka took Astrid to their room, and met up with Stoick and Stoick at the hotel restaurant, there too was Eret. He was muscular, not unlike Stoick, but he was more of a spear-hunter fit than football player fit. During dinner Astrid learned about how Hiccup and Eret met and were roommates and partners in their master's anatomy class, that Eret was originally studying because he was going to be a hunter, typically for animal population control often of feral hogs, but after he met Valka during a guest lecture he turned his focus to helping predators with being reintroduced into their natural range. During the fairs Valka takes Toothless to Eret is often the one holding Toothless' lease. It was then that Astrid and Hiccup were asked up to fill in the roles Valka and Eret usually do, Eret had to catch a red eye for a family emergency, while Valka had to accompany Stoick for a few political functions, granted Stoick usually never had Valka with him but this time Valka being there was an unspoken requirement.

Noon the following day, Astrid was a little nervous. It was not so much the get up, a rabbit fur bra colored to look like leopard for the top and the leather pants with again rabbit fur dyed to look like leopard as a loin cloth, it was not the paint, she actually like it even though she never tried it before, it was not speaking to the crowd, she was not afraid of people. It was not riding Toothless, surprisingly the saddle was comfortable and it was kind of amazing to ride a big cat. It was the whole plan; she never did anything like it. Hiccup was in the arena currently telling the crowd that Toothless is still a big cat and for their own safety they were to remain in their seats and not throw anything at Toothless, he had informed them that the show was being recorded the proceeds of the sales were going to some organization focused on halting animal smuggling. "Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, without farther ado here is Toothless!" Hiccup shouted a little too forcefully, but as Astrid and Toothless entered the arena, the crowd went wild. The first show was without issue, save Toothless wanting to do tricks that involved rings of fire with Hiccup. Hiccup was not trilled but he could not argue with the cat. But when you are over both 12' long and 1000 lbs. you do what you want when it comes to tricks.

Astrid entered the area, it was the first time she was going to announce Toothless, the second show of the day. She was a little nervous, but she didn't show, she was going to fake it until she made it "Good Afternoon, lords and ladies, boys and girls and welcome to the Renaissance Fair. Now we knew there are other entertainers, shoppes and you could have gone to at this time. Now before we let Toothless out, there are a few things we need to cover. While my partner Dr. Haddock has been with Toothless since he was a cub and Toothless is relatively docile, he is still a big cat. At 12' long, not factoring his tail and over 1000lbs., Toothless is one of the largest cats in the world and he is potential dangerous if he feels threaten. So for your own safety and the safety of everyone else, please remain in your seats unless Dr. Haddock permits otherwise. Also, please re-frame from throwing anything into the area or at Toothless, it may agitate him and he may maul you."Astrid really enjoyed the microphone that was supported by her left ear, freeing her hands. Astrid informed. It was then she noticed a boy, 13 most likely, with a slingshot a little too at the ready. "Excuse me, young man. Yes you with the slingshot. I am going to have to ask you to put that away or leave." Astrid directed. "This is for your safety, the safety of everyone else and to protect Toothless, the latter is because if Toothless mauls anyone even if he was agitated by the mauled, Animal Control will put Toothless down."

"What if I refuse?" the boy asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sorry but we are going to have to cancel this show. We cannot in good faith expose Toothless to people likely to pester him and because of that expose you all to an angry big cat..." Astrid started, she was going to guilt or shame the boy to comply, provided the rest of the audience would participate.

"Is it becus he wont put his swingshot away?" a little girl in the front row asked.

"Yes." Astrid answered, after getting down to one knee to speak directly to the girl.

"I WANT TO SEE TUTWES!" the little girl shouted at the boy, after doing it three times, the rest of the crowd started to chant it, well actually it was 'we want to see Toothless.' after a minute, the boy got up and left. Astrid knew that the boy most likely cursed the whole thing under his breath, but it was irrelevant now.

"Thank you everyone. Now this show is being recorded and will be available for sale by end of the day. It can be purchased at the main gate. The proceeds will be given to The Humane Society of the United States to help confront animal smuggling and illegal breeding. The reason for that is because Toothless himself is a rescue from illegal breeding that resulting from animal smuggling. Now with no farther delay. TOOTHLESS!" Astrid drew out how she said 'Toothless' much like a sports announcer for a noted athlete. Toothless emerged from his trailer, with Hiccup on his back, Hiccup elected for a more aerodynamic seating, it worked because Toothless wanted to run for a little bit. "And on his back Dr. Hekkrulf Haddock. No Dr. Haddock is not riding bare back, there is a stable." Astrid said. "Now before we continue, does anyone have an idea what type of cat Toothless? Yes, the little princess in the front." Astrid asked and saw the raised hand of the same little girl that starting the shaming a couple minutes before.

"My name is Astrid, and Tuthwes is a panther." the younger Astrid answered, clearly confident.

"My name's Astrid too, and that is a good answer. Astrid do you mind if we let others take a swing?" Astrid asked, talking directly to the little girl.

"No."

"Thank you Astrid. Alright does anyone else have an answer? Yes." Astrid said as she pointed out anther member of the audience, a man about 25 dressed as a medieval freelancer.

"Given that jaguars and leopards are the only two species of the Pantera genus that are likely to have melanism, the genetics that make the black fur, and that and that tigers and jaguars can breed and that Toothless is so large, I would have to say he's a tiguar."

"Another good answer, does anyone else have answer?" Astrid wait and after a moment of silence. "Well the freelancer is right about the facts he cited, but actually its Astrid that is correct. Toothless, while is actually a mix of all the species and subspecies of the Panthera genus, has been identified as his own species, the scientific name is Panthera panthera haddocki, the common name is Haddock's panther." Astrid informed. She never realization how happy she could be when the younger Astrid cheered at being right. "Now while Toothless and Dr. Haddock are setting up for their stunts... Um Hiccup, don't those rings ignite?" Astrid asked.

"He wants to do that stunt. And I cannot argue." Hiccup shouted back, he didn't have a microphone to use, he was setting up the rings while Toothless pushed the ramps.

"Yeah...um...as I said before, Toothless is over 12' and over 1000lbs., he does what wants. I think this should go without saying, but don't do this at home... Dr. Haddock has a very close relationship with Toothless, aside from the obvious facts of ignited rings can cause fires and that most cats Toothless size are wild. Um... Hiccup why are there two rings on each stand?"

"Toothless wants me to jump through a set separately." Hiccup answered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen is their a burn specialist in the house or any medical doctor?" Astrid asked. A few hands rose. "If you be ready in case something goes wrong that would be great. And could someone get 911 on the line. Thank you. Now Toothless does not preform tricks, tricks imply either an underlining nature of deception or the payments of treats, on the first account, we are not going to deceive you and on the second Toothless is either going to do something or not no amount of treats will change that fact. Frankly he's the smartest person in the actual area. Since I am not going untrained into rings of fire, that would make the smartest human in the actual arena."

"HEY!" shouted Hiccup, noting the implication of Astrid's statement. "I have three doctorates I'll have you know and I am working on my forth."

"And yet I am not the one being dictate to by an overgrown kitten." Astrid retorted. Hiccup had nothing to counter. "Oh they finished set up. Alright then, the rings of fire." Astrid said as Toothless got into position for a running start, Hiccup in the stable. The cat ran at the appropriate point jumped, at the same time Hiccup leaped from Toothless. Astrid held her breath, she felt fear for Hiccup. Both passed through their respective three rings of fire, they were unhurt. Hiccup landed on Toothless' back as Toothless landed on the other ramp. Astrid was final able to breath. Toothless than walked up to Astrid and laid down. The audience applauded in excitement. Hiccup then got off and finally had the opportunity to use a microphone.

"Thank you, thank you. Glad you enjoyed it, we have a few more 'stunts' but I would like to offer a chance for someone to ride Toothless... And he already selected someone." Hiccup said as Toothless walked over to the younger Astrid and brushed against her like a cat would to it's human's leg.

"Pwetty kitty." the little Astrid said hugging the cat.

"Well we need your parent's permission. Okay we have it." Hiccup said as he saw the parents nod in consent. "Alright." As the younger Astrid entered and was about to mount Toothless. "Hold on there, Astrid. The little one, not my girlfriend." When Hiccup realized what he said, he face palmed himself.

"That's my boyfriend, he's an idiot, but he's my lovable idiot. Alright, now before you get on Toothless, will you promise not to kick Toothless or pull on his fur? He doesn't like either." Astrid said taking control of the situation.

"Yes."

"Thank you, Astrid." the elder Astrid then helped the little girl on to Toothless. "So Astrid, who do want accompany you?"

"Can I borrow your boyfriend?" the little Astrid asked.

"Just bring him back in one piece." Astrid joked. "Hiccup." Astrid said using her head to direct Hiccup to mount Toothless behind the younger Astrid, much like a father riding the same horse as his child.

"Milady, will you let Toothless know you're ready?" Hiccup asked the younger Astrid.

"Tuthwess, yip-yip." the little Astrid whispered into the cat's ear and Toothless complied. It was a slow walk, more like a prowl to be accurate.

"Now there is one more thing that I like to convey. Toothless here is a grandfather. That's right, Toothless' first set of cubs are now parents. Concerning those cubs, they actually take more after their mothers and are classified as a new subspecies of their mother's species, as to Toothless grandchildren, they take after the parent that is not Toothless' child. In few more years, Toothless will be a great-grandfather." Astrid said as Toothless completed a few jumps, Astrid noted how Hiccup was with the little girl, he was clearly a father in the makings, and returned to her heel. Before Hiccup could get off the little Astrid leaped into Astrid's arms.

"That was fun." the little Astrid said as she was caught by Astrid.

"Well maybe if you ask nicely, your parents may get a copy of this show for show&amp;tell. Now we need you be with your parents so that Toothless can preform his last stunt for this show." Astrid said as she place the younger Astrid on her feet and walked her back to her parents.

"No, Toothless, you cannot keep her, nor can you go home with her, nor can we go to her school." Astrid heard Hiccup speaking to the cat. "Don't give me those kitten eyes, you know it cannot happen. And now your pouting, Big baby boo. Well try this on." Hiccup said as he hugged the cat. Toothless elected to get on to his hind legs and for some reason was able to walk to were the pool for his next stunt and was about to drop Hiccup. "Hey, hey, hey. I am sorry, but you cannot go." Toothless then turnabout and dropped back on to all four legs, jerked so that Hiccup lost his grip and landed on his back and then collapsed on Hiccup. "Aw and man &amp; beast are enemy once again." Then Toothless started licking Hiccup, starting at Hiccup's chin, then the face and then Hiccup's suit. Hiccup was somehow able to get out from under Toothless and started to wipe the saliva off "Oh come on buddy, you know that doesn't wash off." The crowd laughed. The two then performed the last of that show's stunts, it was a swim.

As Toothless and Hiccup began to leave "Well everyone, that is all for this show. It is at this time, were we pass around the hat. Figuratively and literally, it cost money to feed and transport not only transport Toothless but the equipment to these fairs and maintain the equipment. We are not asking for much, just what you can spare. Thank you all for coming and watching this show. The next showing will be at 3:15, and our final show which will be in the main amphitheater at 5:40. Now the next show will be very much like this one, but the 5:40 show will involve unique stunts that we cannot do here and Toothless interacting with other big cats brought here by other large cat handlers." Astrid said and bowed as the basket used to collect donations was passed around. After receiving the basket, with a fairly reasonable sum, she again bowed and announced. "Thank you all for coming, and may you all enjoy the rest of the fair." After leaving the arena Astrid meet up with Toothless and Hiccup at Toothless' trailer. Hiccup had given Toothless a rack of pig and locked the cat in, thankfully the trailer was were only fair entertainers were allowed.

Astrid handed to Hiccup the basket. The two then counted and placed the money into an envelope which Hiccup then locked inside his mother's car. "Let's get something to eat, Toothless is not the only one hungry." Hiccup suggested.

"Don't bother, you must be Dr. Hekkrulf Haddock, Finn Hofferson." came the voice of a man, he looked like an older masculine version of Astrid, he was dressed in period accurate viking apparel, he had with him a few turkey legs and three flasks. He placed them down on a table thankfully near the trailer. "Don't worry, its only water. Astrid you were amazing during the last two shows."

"I didn't know you did these things. We never did them while I grew up." Astrid pointed out as she hugged her uncle.

"Gobber asked me to help him out at his shop after you started college, he use to have Hekkrulf, but with Toothless, Gobber had to adapt. So, Hekkrulf, I heard a lot about you from Astrid. You are how I figured. And as far as I can tell, you're good enough." Finn said slapping Hiccup on the back.

"You approve?" Hiccup asked clearly nervous, he was excepting a more traditional fatherly approach.

"Astrid claimed you as her lovable idiot, right?" Finn asked clearly it was rhetorical, but Hiccup was not able to get that.

"um...*glop*...yes" Hiccup answered in a near whisper.

"And if a Hofferson girl claimed you, you are approved by the family. It's also worth noting that I am first male born to the Hofferson family in five generations. But if it will settle your nerves, I totally ship Ascup." Finn said. No one said anything or did anything for five minutes, save Toothless and Astrid glaring in disapproval over the last thing Flynn said. "Excuse me, Hicstrid. May I ask, Astrid, why do you want your name to the second part?" Finn correct.

"It sounds better. Thanks for the meal. I think we going to have dinner with Hiccup's folk, aren't we?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup at that moment took out his cell phone and dialed his mother's cell. Valka picked up. "Ahoy, Dr. Valka Haddock."

"Hey Mom, its Hekkrulf. I have a question, Astrid and I bumped into her uncle, Finn Hofferson. Is it alright if we invite him to dinner."

"Let me clear it with Stoick. _Stoick, do you mind if Finn Hofferson join us with Hekkrulf and Astrid? Thank you, Stoick_. We would happy if Finn would join us." Valka answered.

"Thanks Mom. So how is the event?"

"Its almost over, it looks good for his Presidential candidacy. On a different not the State and Beck have asked him to also run for governor and major, the State redid the term limit. Do want to know what the key part of his speech was?" Valka asked.

"How about Dad tells me at dinner. Tell him I love him. I love you mom, see you later." Hiccup said.

"Love you too, bye son." Valka said and hang up.

"We would glad if you join us all for dinner Mr. Hofferson." Hiccup said. He turned to Astrid and gave her a grin that said 'That's right, I knew you were going to ask me if your uncle could join us. So much for being an idiot.' and then Hiccup lost his balance and fell off his set. Astrid's laughter said it all, Hiccup was still her loveable idiot. "Dinner's at 7 at our hotel's restaurant." Hiccup said as he got up.

"See you then. Good luck with the next two shows. Oh and Hiccup, if things don't work out I wouldn't mind adopting you as a son, assuming anything happens to your folks, God forbid." Finn said and left the couple.

"So Cousin Hiccup, how does it feel to be a Hofferson?" Astrid asked playfully.

"That is just all kinds of awkwards. I am going for a walk, can you keep an eye on Toothless." Hiccup said and started to walk away, so embarrassed.

"Sure thing, Cuz." Astrid joked. Astrid knew that the joke was tackless and would pester Hiccup to no end, but the only way she was going to stop was for him to tell cousin jokes on route home.

Hours later, Toothless was comfortable in his trailer, and happy, the amur leopardess took a favoring to him. In the hotel restaurant, Hiccup and Astrid sat opposite Finn and Valka respectfully with Stoick at the head. Stoick was finishing one of his sports story "And just when I am about to sacked, Gobber is able to get clear from the guy covering him for the winning touch down. He was unstoppable, covering 80 yards."

"I remember that game, I was benched because the couch didn't want me to aggravate my sprain ankle."

"Finn, your ankle, tibia and fibula were broken, you were told to not play the rest of the season." Valka pointed out. "Typical Hofferson. So Hiccup, how did you and Astrid met?" Finally a new topic aside from Valka's terms and research abroad.

"Well actually tackling was involved. I was staring at the material for a prosthetic I was making and I couldn't figure out how to put it together. Toothless noticed that before I did and took me to the park, You know Raven Point, well after so long Toothless allowed me to rest on a bench for a bit. At the time, Astrid was on a run with her bird, Stormfly, the two arrived in the park sometime after Toothless and I did, then out of no where he pulls on the leash and before I knew it he had tackled Astrid to the ground." Hiccup told.

"Yeah but one look from me and he basically hide behind Hiccup." Astrid commented. "Well after Toothless got off, Hiccup begged me to not call animal control. I didn't, mostly because Stormfly was avenging me by pecking at his head and saying 'Stupid cat' after every few pecks. I give Hiccup my number in case he wanted to make it up to me, later that day we had our first date. I know that Hiccup is not a sports guy but if I may say, Stoick, your son knows how to score a home run." Astrid with only a slight blush, Hiccup was almost purple.

"That's my son!" Stoick almost roared as he slammed the palm of his left hand on Hiccup's back, well that what it felt like to Hiccup, for Stoick it was a pat. "You've done the Haddock line proud, Hiccup."

"Glad I finally lived up to one of your expectations." Hiccup said, a little short of breath. The pat knocked most of the air out of him.

"I toast to that. Stoick, remember the Hooligan Gauntlet?" Flynn asked.

"How can I forget, but we need another man to play." Stoick said.

"Hiccup, this will be a great chance to bond with your father." Valka and Astrid said together as they got up.

"Have fun, Honey-cup." Astrid said and kissed Hiccup, the look on Hiccup's face said it all 'please don't leave me, I am a lightweight.' but Astrid and Valka left, saying their goodbye.

The Hooligan gauntlet was drinking game that had at least three players, it was basically a drinking version of truth or dare, if dare was chosen the dare drank if the dared succeed and the dared drank if he failed, if truth was selected the questioner could use one of his allotted 'bull shit' and if the question was right the questioned drank and if the questioned did tell the truth the questioner drank. Dares and truths could be passed by taking two drinks and 'bull shits' could be bought at one 'bullshit' per two drinks. The winner was the one person whom did not either pass-out or vomit. The night could not have been any longer for Hiccup, while it was fun to do some things he would not have done sober, and it was funny to see his father and Finn attempt their dares. In the end Hiccup actually consumed more than either Stoick and Finn, actually more than both, but he was the only that didn't vomit or pass out. He was so glad that Eret and Gobber arrived, Gobber was checking in on the three, Eret was getting something to eat, Eret had just gotten back from the family emergency which turned out to be a false alarm. Gobber and Eret helped Hiccup get the Stoick and Flynn to their rooms. Hiccup however stayed in the hall for a bit, just then Astrid come out.

"So did you have fun?" Astrid asked.

"I just drank your uncle and my father under the table, while it was fun, I am going to be miserable in the morning."

"Hiccup, may I ask you a question?"

"Go right ahead."

"Lets say that tonight happened in Norway in the 700's, do you think are families would approve of us?"

"Are you fucking kidding, the first topic would be the amounts for the dowry, the morning-gift and the mundr, and its not because of us having sex, it would because of how your uncle and my parents get along, that assuming they didn't already marry us off to each other in the first place again because of how the three get along." Hiccup answered.

"I kind of got the same vibe, lets get you some AveilPM and sugar water, and get you to a toilet. No sense in you suffocating in your own vomit and tomorrow morning you are going to have a wicked head ache." Astrid said helping Hiccup to his feet and into the bathroom of her room. It was a long night as Hiccup's stomach force the alcohol out of him, he may not have been a lightweight but he couldn't keep it down.

Thankfully Sunday was easier on Hiccup with Valka and Eret back in the rotation of the Toothless shows. However he did tackle something he always wanted to do, while using his flight suit made from 700's material he preformed at the main amphitheater as few aerobatic feats, he never had such an adrenaline rush, it was not addicting but it was nice to have, maybe next year he would do this at the same fair through out its time and maybe at other fairs, provided Astrid approved. Which she seem willing to do, because she was the announcer for his stunts, but he still needed to talk with her about it. It was that day that both Stoick and Valka told Astrid that if things didn't work out and if anything happened to Flynn, they would gladly adopt her as their daughter. Hiccup elected to not bring it up as a joke because it would most likely backfire and only fuel the 'Cousin Hiccup' jokes.

All in all it was a great weekend, Astrid learned a few things about herself, she loved renaissance fairs, she was great with little kids and she enjoyed riding Toothless. She also learned a few things about Hiccup, he too was great with kids as seen when he and the younger Astrid rode Toothless around the arena as Astrid told the story of how Toothless came to be, he could drink her uncle under the table, and Hiccup was actually quite the dare devil with that flight suit made from period accurate material, it was actually the biggest attraction that week. From Hiccup's point of view he learned a few things about himself, that he loved preforming stunts not only with Toothless but also by himself, he was actually goods with kids and he could actually out drink his father. Want he learned about Astrid was that she was hot, as in every male 13 and over having a five gallon nose bleed upon seeing her 'hot', in a fur and leather, she was great with kids and she liked Toothless. The drive back home was more or less the same, save Hiccup was able to sign along a few more of the songs Astrid liked and vice verse and Astrid kept bringing up that Hiccup would make a great cousin every now and again. Hiccup dropped Astrid off at her apartment and went home.

"And that was the second date. So should I go the third date?" Astrid asked as the scene changed back to the HR office.


	4. Chapter 4 'Let's Move in Together'

Chapter 4: 'Let's move in together?'

"No I don't think a date by date, blow by blow will be necessary, I didn't need to know all the details of the morning following the first date. I am given to understand that you are now living in the same house as Dr. Haddock, how about we focus on that how all that came about?" The HR agent rubbed the part of his nose in between the eyes.

"Are you okay? You look like shit" Astrid asked actually taking a minute to look at the HR agent.

"I had to deal with a sexual harassment claim against one of the Physics department researching doctors by his assistant a couple of days ago. I am not supposed to say anything, but it was taxing trying to explain to the doctor how and why what he said was inappropriate, and I just found out the doctor has ordered the assistant to do his assigned sexual harassment retraining course, citing that his time was better spent on what he was hired for. Now I have to track him down and… well, you get the idea." The HR said "I know I shouldn't let that issue affect how I work with the concern around you and Dr. Haddock, but I have had a long week. Sorry, okay, you and Dr. Haddock had gotten back from your first weekend together is where I believe you left off." The HR agent was clearly trying to back to being focused on her.

"How about I fast forward to July, when I moved into Dr. Haddock's place…" it really wasn't a question, Astrid could see the wear in the HR agent's eyes over the other issue he had to deal with, also the blow-by-blow account would have her here until midnight Sunday-Monday. The scene changed, it was a week before the end of July. She and Hiccup have been spending a lot of time together, they saw a couple of movies together, went to a couple of nice restaurants, Astrid ended up borrowing a couple of Valka's old dresses so not to look like she didn't belong. She had spent a couple… many nights at Hiccup's house, Stormfly had moved in and the blue and gold macaw and Toothless seemed to become best friends, Stormfly seemed to have found a spot that vexed Toothless and the big cat couldn't scratch. It also came clear that Toothless was a smart cat after all, Stormfly never saw Astrid as happy as she was with Hiccup.

Astrid had gotten up and taken a morning shower in her apartment, it was when she went for clothes and found only the clothes she wore yesterday in her laundry basket that she realized almost all her clothes were in Hiccup's closet and dresser. She also noted that the only thing of hers in her room were her bed sheets. "Well fuck." Still wearing the towel she looked around the apartment and the only thing belonged to her was her towel; in fact she just used Ruffnut's soap and shampoo. Astrid decided to borrow some of Ruffnut's clothes for a day. Ruffnut did oblige but nothing fit right. "I think I moved into Hiccup's place." Astrid said as looked at herself in the mirror.

"We tried to tell you that yesterday. So you will not be part of the lease renewal?" Ruffnut asked. Horror crept over Astrid's face, the lease expired July 31st and it had slipped her mind, and while the landlord was willing to renew, there was no way Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut could afford the apartment and there was no three-room apartment that were open or going to be open in time to move in time for August. "You forget didn't you?"

"I am so sorry; it's just that I've been so much time with Hi…" Astrid started

"Hotcup that you forgot? It's okay, it is time for a roommate meeting any way Snot and Tuff will be home soon. You were out past dawn, so did you ride the 'Night Fury' all night long?" Ruffnut cut Astrid short with the twin's mocker for Hiccup. Astrid knew what Ruffnut meant by 'Night Fury' and it wasn't Hiccup's motorcycle.

"Actually Hiccup and I went out for a night ride with his bikes, the Deadly Nadder is everything I hoped it to be and more, Hiccup clearly made some fine tuning just for me. Hiccup even made an attachable basket with a quick escape so Stormfly could nest in and ride with me, helmet and goggles to boot. On a different note, we haven't had sex since the first date." Astrid pointed out.

"So you two actually just sleep together? Damn girl you put out once and this guy is basically becomes your thrall."

"He's not a slave."

"Really, have you two ever fought?"

"We don't always agree." Astrid said not quite sure Ruffnut was going with this. But this topic seemed to be one she would prefer to avoid.

"Have you two actually argued over anything? And Hiccup saying he disagrees does not count." Ruffnut said. Astrid thought about it, Hiccup may have expressed his difference in opinion to hers but he would always go with her, even when it turned out that they should have went with Hiccup's. But Astrid realized that it was not because Hiccup was enthralled by her, he had two motives, the first was that if he always agreed with her and it turned out she was wrong often enough she would start agreeing with him but the second and deeper reason was that he wanted the relationship to work.

"Hiccup is waiting for the best time." Astrid answered "He has does have three doctorates."

"Good enough for me." Astrid didn't know which was more surprising, that she was able to know Hiccup so well or that Ruffnut bought that lie so easily.

When Snot and Tuff arrived the four finally discussed if they were going to renew the lease or not, they agreed that they would move into Hiccup's house if he would accept them as tenants, if not they would renew the lease and Astrid would be on the lease until they got a new roommate, again assuming that Hiccup would allow her… like anyone ever doubted it.

Later that day at Hiccup's house the four discussed with Hiccup the possibility of moving in. Hiccup noted that while he had space, but he really couldn't take on more tenants, as for Astrid, he actually knew someone looking for a place, a drama major named Heather Ingénue. Hiccup informed that he was asked to teach a summer Physics 101 and Heather was one of his students, she was a transfer student. He offered to give Heather their numbers for them to discuss the detail. Snotlot and Tuffnut were sold once they heard 'Her name is', Ruffnut took until she heard 'She's currently working at the theater house on High Ave…', Astrid was however stuck on the topic of Hiccup being a personal level of any degree with another female undergraduate student. It was then that Astrid and Hiccup had their first fight.

"Wait you have a female undergraduate student that you know is looking for a place?" Astrid asked there was a hint of anger, jealousy to be exact.

"Yes, I do. She met with me after class, she wanted clarification on a topic and it was the last class of the day, she didn't live on campus or have a car, I heading by where she was for the time. It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal. You were with some hussy." Astrid nearly shouted.

"No, I was not with a house woman. Heather does not live in a house."

"What?"

"Hussy is a shorten term for house woman from the Norse 'hus' meaning house and the old English 'wife' meaning woman."

"Whatever, you were with some floozy and didn't tell me."

"Heather is not a floozy, she cannot afford silk."

"What?"

"Floozy means with silk or silken, it comes from the word floss, originally a term for the silk used to make clothes. In the context of women, floozy actually means a young woman who owns silken clothes. I studied a little etymology. On a different note, I did nothing wrong, all I did was give someone a left and it was mentioned during the ride she was looking for a place that was closer not only to her school but to her job."

"And I guess feeling her breast on your back was just the finder's fee!" Astrid accused.

"Umm Astrid, pssh." Fishlegs tried to get Astrid's attention so to point out a particular fact about what Hiccup drives to the university.

Sadly Hiccup was not helping "What! You think I drove her on my Night Fury?" This was the first time Hiccup raised his voice to Astrid.

"Well didn't you, I bet little Ms. Innocent also went big eyes and kissed you too!" Astrid appeared beyond reason.

"Astrid, I never take my Night Fury to work." Hiccup almost whispered. Silence. "I am going out for spin and I'll be gone for a while. I'll be back for dinner, Fisher. You're all welcomed to stay." Hiccup said as if the entire argument never took place and left. The room was silent. They all heard the sound of Hiccup starting up the Night Fury and heading out. Everyone there, including Astrid knew it was Hiccup whom won the fight.

"I am some crazy jealous bitch." Astrid whispered as she sat down in what was affectively her chair.

"We should better go." Tuffnut said to Ruffnut and Snotlot.

"But Hiccup said…" it took a while but Snotlot came to the realization the twins already did. The three left having decided that they would deal with Heather, and cut down on Astrid's emotional involvement. Astrid remained in her chair. She was jealous over Hiccup just giving someone a left, how could she be so irrational, she knew the rush of testosterone and dopamine released from her being involved with Hiccup as she was would fuck up her serotonin levels and mess up her objectiveness but she never figured she would be one of those crazy stalker jealous-envious bitches you hear about, well technically she still wasn't, she was not going to go out of her way and spend every second of her day trailing Hiccup. Maybe she should start taking birth control and other hormone controlling pills, she's been all natural her entire live thus far, she is a Hofferson after all. She didn't know how long she stared into the void until she felt a blanket being wrapped around her.

"Hey, you okay?" Hiccup asked, his voice was gentle and soft, he sounded like he was the one in the wrong the whole time. "I am sorry I raised my voice at you, that I didn't tell you about giving Heather a left earlier and not clearing it with you first." He then kissed Astrid on the forehead.

Astrid then pulled Hiccup into a deep embrace. "I am sorry I was so jealous." She could barely whisper as if her voice would break if she tried to speak any louder.

"Hey, let's make it official. Astrid Hofferson, let's move in together?" Hiccup asked whispering into Astrid's ear.

"You mean 'Astrid, will you admit that you moved into my home?'" Astrid softly chuckled. "Either way, yes." Astrid said as she kissed Hiccup. "You won our first fight, you know."

"Astrid, when people who are in love with each other fight, everyone loses. I know it's been implied and is ineffable, but I need to say it. I love you, Astrid." Hiccup said and kissed Astrid's neck right on the jugular.

They didn't quite remember how it happened, but as the sun light touched them, it was clear they had moved from the chair to the couch under the blanket Hiccup wrapped around Astrid, Hiccup's prosthetic was across the room they were not dressed as their clothes were scattered over the room and Astrid was using Hiccup as a mattress again. The two woke up about the same time. "Hiccup, I know it's a little late, but I need to say it. I love you, Hiccup." Astrid whispered to Hiccup. They elected to stay on the couch for a few more minutes.

The last of Astrid's stuff was in Hiccup's house before the week was over, and her roommates were able to convince Heather to move in before the end of the month and renewed the lease with her instead of Astrid. "And that's how I started to live with Hiccup." Astrid said as the scene changed back to the HR office.

Author's Note: I learned the origins of the terms 'floozy' and 'hussy' from the H2's series America's Secret Slang. Hiccup knows these terms because he researched. Yes I have Hiccup win their first fight, why shouldn't the guy win the first fight and I have Astrid being an all-natural girl, i.e. no artificial hormonal regulation, no particular reason it just fit with Astrid's character from my perspective. As for Heather's last name, it is a term for both actresses whom play a particular role and the alluded to role in certain plays it also works with the mocker 'Ms. Innocent' from the show.


	5. Chapter 5 OH FUCK!

Chapter 5 'Hofferson, Astri…' 'Hiccup!' "OH FUCK!"

"Aright, so let me see if I got everything. You knew of Dr. Haddock back in high school, in fact he was a one day substitute teacher for your shop class, but you knew him as 'Stoick's son'. You two didn't actually meet until the start of the summer break. You have had several dates, including one weekend together during which you each met the other's family. Your relationship would be classified as romantic and you moved in to his place by the end of July." The HR agent summarized.

"That pretty much everything so far. Should I discuss all of August or just focus on registering for classes and the first day of my Physics class?" Astrid asked.

"I still need to interview Dr. Haddock, but that's your call." The HR agent answered tactfully.

"It was mid-August…" Astrid started and the scene changed to Hiccup's living room, Astrid was in her lying on her stomach on the couch staring at her laptop, she was looking at the class registration site for the university. She had signed up for the masters classes she was going to take this term, but she still had not register for her remaining gen. ed. Class, it was Physics. It was clear she didn't want to do this. Stormfly was resting on her perch which was next too Astrid's chair. Hiccup was also in the living room, he was in his chair looking at his schedule for the upcoming term on his own laptop, at his foot Toothless was lying on his back exposing his stomach, Hiccup took off his prosthetic after he sat down a while back citing a pinch like sensation where it attached. Astrid looked up from her laptop and over to Hiccup's foot and considered, mostly out of sheer boredom and very desire to not sign up for the Physics class, approaching and rubbing the big cat's belly, but it was both cruel to the cat and Hiccup, Hiccup had spent the last hour trying to convince Toothless that he had nothing to worry about… something about cats only exposing their stomachs when they feel safe, and the act was also stupid, a 12' 1000lbs cat was not something anyone in their right mind would agitate,

"You need to sign up for that Physics class, Astrid. You can put it off one more term but you signed up for all the masters' level psychology classes you can take this term." Hiccup commented eyes still on the screen of his laptop not having to see Astrid's frustration at selecting the Physics class.

"Yeah, but there are three professors to choose from, Karl 'Havier', Kasturi Sridhar… not a name I can easily pronounce, and you."

"I don't and I cannot recommend me, we are boyfriend-girlfriend, possible conflict of interest may arise if we are also teacher-student respectfully, and besides the times I am teaching Physics 101 are the same times of at least two of your masters' psychology classes. As for Professor Sridhar, while she is knowledgeable she's not really great with passing information on to students, so I don't recommend her. That leaves my recommendation as Karl, he was my Physic professor and Fisher's, he is a great teacher, and none of his students have earned anything below an 85 final score, and you'll do just fine as long as you attempt to understand the material." Hiccup informed.

"So will you tutor me?" Astrid asked clearly coy about it.

"No, same conflict of interest as I mentioned before, granted to a lesser degree. However Fisher can help you and he would be glad to." Hiccup said.

"Fine" Astrid said almost ticked and then finished registering for her classes.

"Funny story about Karl, his last name was originally spelt 'X-a-v-i-e-r', he legal changed it to be spelt 'H-a-v-i-e-r'." Hiccup said trying to lighten Astrid's mood.

"So is his full first name 'Carlos'?" Astrid asked knowing the 'Xavier' pronounced 'Havier' was Spanish, she was intrigued, and it seemed that Hiccup's attempt to lighten her mood was working.

"No, Karl is his actual first name. His father was from Aragon, Spain and his mother was from Stockholm."

"No way, so how long has he teaching?" Astrid's mood was lighter.

"He started as an adjunct professor at 25, he actually taught my mother. Now that I think about it this will be his 50th year teaching, 75 and still going strong." Hiccup commented after giving Astrid's question thought. "That explains why he said in around the midterm that concerning students he've 'been, done, seen about everything, I've even see an elephant fly'."

"That's a bad paraphrase from "Dumbo"." Astrid comments. "My uncle likes Disney movies. I enjoy them, but "Frozen" has to be the best." Astrid pointed out.

"You strike me more as a "Mulan" fan, assuming the direct to video sequels are not cannon. Granted "Frozen" is the most progressive of Disney's movies, Mulan took out a whole army of Huns with one shot."

"Fair enough, so back to Karl. Does he often make Disney movie references or is the Jim Crow paraphrase after the midterm the only time?" Astrid asked.

"He usually makes two during each lecture, but it depends on his day. Don't be surprise if you go three weeks without a single Disney movie reference and don't be surprised if he references all 53 current animated films in one class. Don't worry each reference will be relevant to the topic of the class and he'll explain if asked."

"So in starting in November should I also expect some "Big Hero Six" references?" Astrid asked.

"No, it will be next term when Karl will incorporate that movie into his routine." Hiccup answered. "If I may change the topic, why were you so… if I may… open to sex on our first date? I think's safe to assume that you figured I would have been satisfied with just the kiss. It's not that I am complaining or judging… I am going to stop talking" Hiccup's blood-crimsoned face clearly indicated how much of an idiot he thought he was.

Astrid was not sure what to say, the topic didn't embarrass her as much as Hiccup, sex was a natural need for any member of a sexually reproducing species. After giving it some thought "Well there are several reasons, first that's how we humans reproduce and it natural to want sex, second kind of deals with you. Don't say anything until I am done, back to the reason, as we talked it was clear to me that you were not going to force, trick, coax, beguile, etc. me into doing anything I did not want to, you may try to get me to see your point of view and hope  
I change my mind, much like how you convince Toothless. Third as we spoke it appeared to me that you were one of that vanishing breed of gentlemen and that your focus was really making the date enjoyable for me. Forth I could tell that you were not going to judge me and the final reason was that I wanted to have sex with you that night, just because I wanted to, does that make sense to you?"

Hiccup but his laptop aside and focused his thoughts on what Astrid said to him. She was right; sex is a natural part of life, he was not going to make her do anything she didn't want to do, his focus that night was her and he was not going to judge her. "I think I understand where you're coming from." Hiccup said appearing that he got a satisfactory answer; it looked like he was going to drop the subject.

"You're not going to ask about why we had sex the second time?"Astrid asked.

"No, I was the one who initiated remember; I started by kissing your neck, I pulled you to the couch, I was the one that took off both of our clothes, I was the one moving the hips. Not to boast, but that was all me and if I recall correctly I did most of the work the first time too." Hiccup said matter-of-factually.

Astrid was about to argue, but Hiccup was right he did do most of the work both times they had sex. However Astrid was not going to let Hiccup site that he was the one doing most of the work when they have sex in future discussions. "You're two for three Dr. Haddock." Astrid cooed; having found the response she was looking for. Stormfly and Toothless got the tone and elected to leave the living room. Hiccup's look said in no uncertain terms that he didn't quite follow, even with the absence of Toothless and Stormfly. "You just sit back and let me take care of things." The coo was still there as Astrid got off the couch, undid her braiding and strutted towards Hiccup. He still did not compute until Astrid was on his lap.

At first day of classes Astrid arrived at her physics class half way through the student's exodus into the classroom. It was a lecture hall and most of the other students were freshmen, clearly they elected to get the gen. ed.s over and down with the first term. Astrid took a seat in the middle of the middle, acoustically it was the best spot and it was still part of the 'T' of success. Astrid did not notice the arrival of the professor; she was getting her notebook ready and opened her text-book to where Professor Havier recommended the class should be before the first lecture. It was when she heard the announcements that her focus was brought to the front of class.

"Alright, everyone take a seat. A few announcements, Dr. Havier will not be teaching this class today or for the foreseeable future this term, medical emergency. I am Dr. Haddock and I will be the instructor for this class, this is a last-minute thing. I have started by handing out the class list; please sign your name under today's date. But I will also give a role call for today." Astrid didn't register that it was Hiccup whom was speaking even after he introduced himself, granted his behavior was akin to a long time professor, speaking more in the direction of the white board at first. Hiccup listed of the students and those present made their presence known. It went without problem until, "Hofferson, Astri.."

"Hiccup?" asked as she finally registered that Hiccup was her professor, cutting Hiccup short.

"OH FUCK!" Hiccup screamed in his mind.

"Sorry, Dr. Haddock, I am here, I had a sudden hiccup. I guess that even though I am senior, the first day of class can be a little nerve racking." Astrid said changing the focus. She must be good at lying or these freshmen are dumber than she expected because the rest of the class acted like she did hiccup. She actually met a couple of hopeful freshmen that told her that because she acknowledged her nervousness they were more at ease. As for the lecture, it went without a problem. Hiccup was actually a great teacher, he didn't make anyone feel stupid, he never insulted anyone's intellect and he got everyone involved in one way or another. After the class was completed Astrid waited for all the freshmen to leave, Hiccup also waited, most likely in case anyone had a question they needed answered before tackling the reading and problems due for the next lecture. Finally it was the two of them.

"Thanks, I owe you big time. I was about to panic." Hiccup said first.

"So I guess I should see if I can transfer over to one of Sridhar's classes."

"While you can transfer to the class, you won't be changing professors. Sridhar's also not teaching this term either, another medical emergency. Again it was all last-minute."

"Fuck, so what do we do?" Astrid asked, clearly the couple had a problem.

"Let's make an appointment with HR. Maybe there isn't an actual problem, maybe its all just in our heads?" Hiccup suggested.

"Do we have to? I think that we can keep it secret. It's only for the term."

"Sure you can most of your time will be spent on your psychology classes, but what about me? I have multiple of these Physics 101 classes, I could slip up. Please Astrid, I would rather get it over and done with HR. We have time Friday." Hiccup pleaded. Astrid couldn't argue, but she was afraid. And Hoffersons don't feel fear.

"And that's why we're here." Astrid said as the scene changed back to the HR office.


	6. Chapter 6 Hiccup's Interview

Author's Note: I actually finished this chapter for the most part on the 9th but I had some issues with my laptop and ended up having to get a new one. There is a change of how this chapter is written, mostly because of the in-story time, Astrid's been speaking for a couple of hours and the HR agent has other appointments.

Chapter 6 Hiccup's interview, the University's policy review and HR findings

"So is that everything?" the HR agent asked. He just wanted to be clear.

"Yes that's everything. So what's going to happen?" Astrid was finally showing fear.

"First I just need to interview Dr. Haddock and then I need to check the school's policy and then I'll call you both back in and we will go from there. Thank you so much for your time, Ms. Hofferson, could you send in Dr. Haddock." The HR agent said escorting Astrid out and holding the door for her. Hiccup then came in, the no one spoke until Astrid left the room, Hiccup was in the seat Astrid was in and the HR agent was behind his deck.

"Hey Bill, how's it going?" Hiccup said to the agent a little too cheerfully.

"Well Heck, how do you think it is going?" Bill said a little cross. "Sorry. Well I have heard Ms. Hofferson's story. I don't have the time to hear all from your perspective, so is it okay that I just ask you to verify what I have been told by Ms. Hofferson and go from there?" Bill asked.

"Sure."

"Alright, did you substitute for Gobber Belch for his shop classes when Ms. Hofferson was in high school? And did you grade any shop class projects during that time?"

"Yes. And Astrid was one Gobber's shop class students." Hiccup answered.

"Did you know of Ms. Hofferson by the term 'Finn's Niece' during that time?"

"Yes and she knew of me as 'Stoick's Son." Hiccup answered.

"But it was not until your panther, Toothless, tackled Ms. Hofferson in June that you two actually developed a romantic relationship?"

"Yes and during that month, we dated, during our first weekend together we met each others 'parents' and our parents met each other in the context of Astrid and I as a couple." Hiccup answered.

"Alright, so by end of July Ms. Hofferson moved into your place?"

"Yes, we had our first fight before the move in was official." Hiccup answered.

"And did you recommend that Ms. Hofferson take one of the Physic 101 classes that you were not teaching before the change of schedule?"

"I did and I recommended that she ask Mr. Ingerman, my assistant, for tutoring."

"And my last question, was it your idea to have a meeting with the university's HR over a possible conflict of interest concern?" Bill asked.

"Yes it was my idea. Honestly it was the first time Astrid and I had different opinions and she agreed with me." Hiccup answered.

"Thank you Heck, would you mind waiting outside with Ms. Hofferson as I review the university's policy? I'll ask you two back in once I am done." Bill said.

"Sure we can wait. Thanks for making time for this Bill." Hiccup said as he got up.

"No problem, Heck, at least you brought the whole affair to my attention before some else did." Bill said. Hiccup left the office. Bill took out the most recent copies of the university's student code of conduct and employee's code of conduct. It took longer than he wanted to, but Bill found what he was looking for. To summarize the entry in the Student's code of conduct, students cannot consent to a relationship with a professor beyond 'student-teacher' until the student was 21, as per the student's acceptance agreement, if it happened the student would be expelled because of violating the terms of the acceptance agreement. If 21 and over, the student and the professor cannot during the student's time at the university share more than five classes in any three-year period and cannot have had two classes together in one term. These conditions applied to undergraduate, graduate and doctorate students. Also the student needs to inform his or her adviser, the head of the field of the student's focus and the HR department. Guest lectures did not count towards either the five classes in any three-year period or towards number of classes a term, and if no classes were ever shared only the HR department needed to be informed.

To summarize the entry in the employee code of conduct, professors cannot have a relationship beyond 'teacher-student' with students under 21, and because the student could not consent as per the student acceptance agreement the professor would be fired, even if the professor had tenure, and would be charged with rape. If the student was 21, the professor cannot have instructed more than five classes in any three-year period of the student's career, be it undergraduate, graduate or doctorate, nor can the professor instruct more than one class a term. If a relationship developed, the professor had to inform the head of his or her department and HR. The professor also had to appoint someone else to grade the student's work. Guest lectures did not count toward the five classes with in a three-year period, nor did they count towards the number of classes a term. Also if no classes were shared only the HR needed to be informed of the relationship.

There was a clause in the HR department's bylaws, Bill could waiver the inform the adviser and department heads requirements if it was reasonable for him to conclude that neither professor nor student intended to share the same class but were made to do so due to circumstances unforeseen by both professor and student. Bill knew Hiccup did not foresee Dr. Xavier or Dr. Sridhar not teaching this term; it was Bill that had to inform Hiccup of the change in schedule. As for Astrid, he concluded that if Hiccup could have foreseen it he would have told Astrid. Bill decided to give Astrid the benefit of the doubt, just let be that Ms. Hofferson only needed to inform HR, and Dr. Haddock only needed to inform HR and ask someone else to grade Ms. Hofferson's work. But he knew Hiccup did that already, Bill had a notarized and apostatized copy of the agreement between Hiccup and Fisher that Fisher would grade all the classes originally scheduled for Dr. Havier. Bill called the two back in.

"Alright, according two you both, you have a romantic relationship that started before the term and you two only share the one class. Dr. Haddock, you have already set it up that you would not be grading Ms. Hofferson's class. You have both informed me of the relationship. I cannot see this relationship being detrimental to Ms. Hofferson's education. All in all everything is fine. There is only one remaining concern, because you two share a class, normally you two would have to inform the head of your departments and in Ms. Hofferson's case your adviser as well. However since I can reasonable conclude that neither of you foresaw actually sharing the class, as by both of your own admissions, Ms. Hofferson registered for the class because it was scheduled to be taught by Dr. Havier, I am going to waive those requirements. However I do recommend that you both do actually inform them the individuals in question. If two would sign these forms, than that will conclude the matter, for the time being. If at any point either of you have a concern, than please contact me and hopefully we can resolve it swiftly."

"Thanks, Bill. Well we better get going." Hiccup said after he and Astrid signed the forms as he and Astrid got up and started to head out.

"No problem, Heck."

"Heck?" Astrid asked.

"It's what I call him; it's based off the first syllable of his name, much like 'Bill' being based off the first syllable of my actual name. Good day to you both." The HR agent said as he gestured that the two should leave.

Author's note: Yes the HR agent is male, yes he and Hiccup refer to each other as 'Bill' and 'Heck'. Yes Hiccup's time is shorter and mostly confirmation. This is not necessary accurate to and actual HR interviews on the topic of relationships, it just made sense to me. Honestly I don't know if what I used are actual terms and conditions for a situation of a professor and student having a sexual relationship, it just was reasonable to me, if anyone has a real world example, I would gladly like to know.


	7. Chapter 7 The Term

Author's Note: While composing this chapter, it felt that this was a week by week chapter.

Chapter 7 The term

Week 1: Aside from the "Hiccup" when Hiccup called Astrid's name on the first day, the first day of class went by without a problem or hint of the relationship being revealed to the rest of the class. The second day of class went by pretty eventless as Hiccup was focused on covering the history of human's understanding of Physics, while most would have started with the Greeks, he went farther back to the earliest of human evolution, noting how flint was made into axes, daggers, etc, how sticks were made into spears and clubs, the development of arrows, needle, etc. Hiccup explained that all the things human have made come from a basic and particle understanding of Physics, in short Engineering. Astrid noted how much Hiccup was enjoying teaching and see also noted that the freshmen around her were very interested and involved.

Week 2: After the meeting with HR, Hiccup suggest that Astrid take the Deadly Nadder to and from school, he had already added her to his insurance policy and it was basically her's already. Thankfully Hiccup already made a stable bag that she could put her stuff in. The second week of class, Hiccup was focused on the main physics formulas how they actually worked and what they covered, how to apply them, etc with demonstrations and Hiccup also made it so presented the information in a way that related to each student's major, it was something that would take a few weeks but it kept the class focused and it came clear that Hiccup didn't care if the students passed or failed any of the exams but were able to understand the subject. Astrid was surprised how much she was actually learning. After class Astrid did met with Hiccup, it was quick chat, it ended with a quick peck on the lips. Thankfully Astrid and Hiccup did live together and their schedule allowed them to not be seen together by any of Astrid's classmates unless it was for academic purposes.

Week 3: It was more or less the same thing, but Astrid started to feel a little... well it was her time of the month, not menstruation but the other end of the cycle, she was ovulating and hornier then she ever figured a woman could be. That's when it hit her, she still reframe from hormonal controllers. While it was not so much of a problem that she was not able to learn. But it was hard for her to not look at Hiccup with a ravaging lust, it did help her that she gave the same look to every one else, even the girls. From Hiccup's perspective it was easy for him, he was in the low-end of the male's own 33 day sexual cycle, but the look that Astrid gave frighten him, he had seen a look very similar to that several times once when he went hunting with Toothless, Eret, and Stoick in the Florida Everglades to help manage the feral hog population and Toothless saw that boar that was the very embodiment of hogzilla, the look of 'my next meal'. The boar didn't know what happened until it was squealing like a piglet for its mother as Toothless tore out its trout, another time when he, Valka and Toothless were asked to help the with the invasive dromedary camel population in Australia, the camel was male at its peck but it made the same fate as the boar, the third time was when Stoick took him and Toothless deer hunting, there were a few other times, but it ended always the same way, Toothless had a perfect hunting rate. Hiccup knew he was going to meet a similar fate once Astrid had the chance. It was after he got home from his last class Hiccup saw the notice on the fridge. 'Fishlegs will be out all night, Valka came by to borrow Toothless and Stormfly, its only you and me. You cannot prepare yourself, because like a category six hurricane you shall be rocked by me' Hiccup read. He knew this was going to end one of two ways, Astrid was either going to rape him or he was going to go willingly... the former was going to end with him injured, definitely his hip was going to break and maybe his phallic, the latter was favorable. Hiccup didn't need to turn to know Astrid was behind him ready to pounce, he just put his hands in the air and said "I consent". The second day of class that week was easier, Astrid clearly gave off the vibe of being sexually satisfied, in fact her classmates next to her noted she was purring, Hiccup however stayed in a chair, it may have been two days after but Hiccup was still sore. How one connected the two baffled both Astrid and Hiccup. But Hiccup was more focused on his hip.

Week 4: Hiccup had fully recovered from Hurricane Astrid, classes went with out problem. They covered a few more topics. As for Astrid's Psychology classes, they were pretty straight forward. She so couldn't wait for Abnormal Psychology next term. Hiccup however was showing the wear of the nine classes he taught, he sat in his chair more, but he still delivered the lecture with little problem, in fact teaching all those classes made Hiccup as better teacher as his skills were honed and he learned what not to do and more importantly what not to do.

Week 5: The week was a typical week of classes for both Astrid and Hiccup. It looked like neither was showing any signs of them being in a relationship with together. There was a close call when Hiccup did a experiment in class, he asked for a male student and female student to volunteer. The experiment was on that the male student could approach the female student, but only traveling half the distance each time. The male student was one of those overly smart freshmen that didn't want to be viewed as moron by sophomores, juniors and seniors, the female student was Astrid. The male student...Bob...Tom...Jim...whatever, said it could not be done, pointing out you can divide anything by two forever, and returned to his seat. Hiccup then, with Astrid's consent, preformed the experiment and kissed her. Hiccup said that this is why you cannot rely on math alone for physics or any thing else. He also pointed out that here it was clear that physicists would have said it was impossible, since they rely on the math, but engineers know that it could be done because they have a concept of 'for all practical purposes'. He was clearly trying to sell Engineering to the few that were undecided on their major. However, every freshman wrote Astrid's blushing as due to being kissed by a clearly attractive man, as much as Hiccup tried to hide it, the freshmen girls obviously considered him hot. Dr. Hotcup was a mocker used by all his female students.

Week 6: Astrid was nervous, it has been three weeks since ovulation, it was time for her period, what if she misses it? And yet she was able to write it off to her classmates as she was a little stressed about her Master's courses. Hiccup was more concerned with the class having and understanding all the information. Astrid decided to take the test, she did tell Hiccup her concern, it was not that she didn't want his child, but she wasn't sure if she wanted one the child now. They also talked with Stoick, Valka and Flynn, all three actually seemed supportive of Astrid and Hiccup having a child and would help out, if Astrid elected to keep the child. Astrid however got the vibe that if she didn't keep the child than she would have been cut out of Flynn's will, Stoick and Valka would drop her out of their lives like sack of potatoes and while Hiccup never said a word against Astrid not keeping the child it would be clear that their relationship would be over. Astrid was however never happier to have her period and frankly so was Hiccup, he was not sure he was ready to be a father, that all accord during the day between Physics lectures. In class the it was the completing of the topics Hiccup was going to test the class on for the midterm.

Week 7: This week's was a review, it was mostly the freshmen asking the questions, however Hiccup did treat each question like it was the most important one. During the class on the second day Hiccup announced that the midterm would be separated between two days, and gave the class the choice to which it wanted to take first, the multiple choice or written problems. Hiccup was glad that not all the classes elected to have the written problems on the second day of class. This was the first time Hiccup openly admitted that he was the only person teaching Physics 101 this term and said that any student taking Physics 101 could go to any of the classes he teach, they just had to write the period and who their scheduled professor was.

Week 8: Midterms, it was separated between the two days, day one was multiple choice questions, it took Astrid half the class to finish, as the class voted for. During the second day was written problems, Astrid completed it as the time the class usually ended. As for her Pyschology classes, they went without problem, she was well on her way to her Master's. Hiccup however had most of his time spent mostly looking over the written problem answers with Fishlegs, thankfully the scantron graded all the multiple choices for all the classes Hiccup taught. Fishlegs was glad that he only had three classes of writen problems to grade while Hiccup had six. Hiccup was also glad that all the students that he was originally scheduled to teach went for the earlier classes which Havier and Sridhar where schedule to teach, allowing him to go home earlier. Hiccup was thankful that the studying Astrid had to do for her Pyschology exams kept her from making him her man-prey, it was that time of the month in Astrid's cycle.

Week 9: Astrid and her class got their grades back, the average was 90, clearly Hiccup was a great teacher, the only thing that through the class of was that one of the freshmen had a mental breakdown and left with his multiple choice uncompleted, Astrid's grade was 97. She missed a couple of things in the written problems, but Hiccup spent the first day of classes that week going over the exam, everyone was able to see what the got wrong and why the right answer was the right answer. Hiccup was also glad, his overall student average was 93, and no he did not curve or give points, he was that great of a teacher. The second day of classes was the start of the information to be examined for the final.

Week 10: Dr. Sridhar returned to work, freeing up Hiccup's schedule. Hiccup was happy that he only had to worry about six classes now. He had to brief her on what he covered in her classes. As for Astrid, it was relatively eventless, well she learned a few more things not only about Physics but Pyschology. She was a little modedy with her cycle ending, but it was no problem for her classes. But all in all there was no hint of a relationship between Hiccup and Astrid during their class.

Week 11: A major slip up in the two's attempt to keep their relationship secret from Astrid's classmates almost happened. The two decided to go on a date the Friday of that week, Astrid had finished her classes and Hiccup was done teaching. The elected to see a movie, and they stumbled into a few of Astrid's classmates. Thankfully for Hiccup arrived after Astrid into the theater, he had to park the NightFury, Hiccup however was able think on his feet. He offered to pay for the tickets and use this as an opportunity to show how Hollywood plays fast and loose with physics. Hiccup's break down of the what was simply physically impossible outside of a void was actually more amusing than the movie. The discussion also continued after the movie in the food court of the mall that the theater was in. It last for a couple of hours, and Astrid was amazed at how much she thought could actually happen was actually impossible. Hiccup was to play the gentleman by asking if Astrid needed a left to her place. He actually offered it to all the students, but they all had a ride. Astrid knew how to play along, clearly she was the only one able to pull the wool over the eyes. Astrid was also surprised how well it worked out, granted Hiccup's cash was the worse for the wears, Astrid knew then that she had to get a job soon, Hiccup couldn't be the only one contributing to the house income, even with the side jobs Fishlegs had, but Fishlegs was spending more time with Ruffnut. Fishlegs clearly could take punishment.

Week 12: Hiccup never showed it, but he was panicking, it was that time in Astrid's cycle. The last time Hurricane Astrid touchdowned, he hip almost broke, he may have consented and went with Astrid, but Astrid was still rough. This time however, he had a plan, Dr. Sridhar had offered to take Hiccup's classes for the week, both as a thank you and to give the student's another teaching style. Hiccup went all out with setting the house up for the night; rose pedals, dim candle light, scented candles, soft romantic music,Toothless and Stormfly spending time with Valka and Stoick, Fisher and Meatlug out for the night, in short the works. He also made plains in order to not cause another miss period scare. Astrid arrived home and noted the trail of rose pedals, the dim candle light from the scented candles, lavender for calming and jasmine for arousal and the soft saxophone music, 'Songbird' by Kenny G.. If this was another guy Astrid would have plowed right to the guy and tore him limb from limb, ripped his head off and cooked him with his own scented candles, Hoffersons don't do romance like that. But this was Hiccup, he was not trying to 'score' her, he was trying placate her, calm her down in order for both of them to enjoy the night. And it was working, she stepped into the house a sex-starved horny on-the-prowl wild cat ready to rip whatever Hiccup was wearing and rock him and now with both feet in and the door locked, she was significantly more docile, a satisfied purring kitty. Not that Hiccup would ever say it, or anyone Astrid knew or knew her, the purring kitty state was the state everyone wanted her to stay in and mentioning it was the fastest way to get her to transform into a man-eater tiger. After the door shut, Astrid felt her coat being taken off. "Milady, your bath awaits." was the only thing either she or Hiccup said that night, save her screaming "Cherry Wolf, Oh... Cherry Wolf".

Week 13: Dr. Havier finally returned to work, however he didn't start teaching the first day of class that we, he elected to observe Hiccup teaching the class, unlike Dr. Sridhar, whom dove right into teaching. The secound day was a tag-team between Karl and Hiccup. The two had very similar teaching styles. Astrid was surprised that Karl was able to reference the 54 Disney animated features, and the currently 18 dubbed Studio Ghibli films during his time teaching the class and as Hiccup said they related to the class. Astrid also noted how lively Dr. Havier was, in spite of his age.

Week 14:This week was forced on reviewing the material for the final exam. It was the same as Week 7. Dr. Havier was very much like Hiccup in his teaching and reviewing style and method. The only difference between him and Hiccup as teachers was that Karl had about 50 years of experience that Hiccup didn't. Hiccup however was glad that he finally had only the three classes he was originally schedule for. It was not that he resented teaching, but it was a relief to only have the three. Hiccup was told that Dr. Havier would gladly accept Hiccup's students during the times of Dr. Havier's finals and Hiccup shared the message. The other problem that Astrid figured she have was her missing her period, however she did not miss her period. She forgets how smart Hiccup really is sometimes.

Week 15: Final exams, Astrid wasn't nervous, Hiccup was very thorough with the material in Physics throughout the term until the week Dr. Havier returned to teaching. As for the Psychology classes they just clicked. Astrid passed all her classes. She accepted her bachelors during the mid-year graduation. She still hade a few more classes for her Masters' but now she could start using her degree and gain some real world experience for her masters'. She found out from Gobber that her Alma Mater was looking for a Career Counselor, and applied. She got the job, the letters of reference from her Masters' classes professors, and Dr. Valka Haddock helped, but she clearly demonstrated she knew how to help high school and even middle school students find and start working towards a career. She would start after the winter break. Hiccup was glad that his winter break started earlier, both Dr. Havier and Dr. Sridhar offered to grade his classes finals.

Author's Note: The Open to Reader thing is still open, and is now applicable to Chapters 3A and 7. Stay tune for more. R&amp;R.


	8. Chapter 8 The Holidays

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Please note I have idea if the Vikings ever played Thanksgiving

Chapter 8 The Three Holidays

Samhain: At the end of the ninth week of the term the university held a mixer for faculty and graduate students; masters and doctorate and senior undergraduate students. It was a Friday night and it was Halloween. Astrid elected to go as Elsa from Disney's 'Frozen', it was both sexy and classy. Hiccup elected for a young Captain Ahab, he had a real sperm whale-bone prosthesis. About a half hour before they needed to leave. The two sat down to discuss. "Okay, we have pretty much agreed to not do a couple's costume, I don't see in what universe the Snow Queen and 'Old Thunder' would ever work." Hiccup started.

"It's not my fault you elected for a character with a fake leg. But I have to admit, you do pull off the whale-bone leg. How did you get it anyway?" Astrid asked.

"That's an interesting story, it was after I lost my lower leg, I went with my mom on a few of her trips, for me it was more of an escape. My dad and Toothless bounded surprising well while I with my mom. We happened to arrive at a beach that a pod of male sperm whales washed ashore. I was able to figure a way to get all but one back into the ocean and they all are still alive. The one that didn't make well... we had to do something with the body. I was able to get what I needed for this leg, having it is sort of my attempt to give the poor whale a chance to live-on. Honestly it was only last year that I figured, I got the whale-bone leg, might as be Ahab at least once." Hiccup was really deep here.

Astrid knew she needed to lighten the mood, "You could have gone Flynn Rider and I would have gone Rapunzel, you know from 'Tangled'." she suggested.

"I have this serious moment... I... I give you this deep apocalypse of why I am wearing this costume and you throw at me the one couple costume we could have done after we are ready to go and with no time to change." Hiccup said a little cross, but he was glad that Astrid lighten things up.

"Well I'll be going with my old roommates and Fishlegs, we going as the characters of 'Frozen' Fishlegs is going as Olaf, Snotlout is Prince Hans, Tuffnut is going as Kristoff and Ruffnut is going as Anna. I know we are not the most convincing lot, but we agree to do it. So you can ride on the NightFury no problem, as such odds are few people will realize we are a couple. But to make sure, how about we agree to a hall-pass." Astrid was not sure if she was ready for the whole of the university to know of the Hiccstrid.

"Would you clarify what you mean by hall-pass? I know of the pass to traverse the halls of a school given to students by teachers for certain purposes. But I am going out on a limb and assume that is not what you meant." Hiccup said, Astrid forgot Hiccup had limited dating experience.

"A hall-pass in this context is permission from your girlfriend or boyfriend to see someone else for a short period of time. Often is a week, in in our case the night." Astrid explained. "So there is a chance we may be with other people in the morning."

"I know you don't want to make our relationship public yet, but do you think that's fair for whomever we may meet?" Hiccup asked.

"We just say our... well in your case girlfriend in my case boyfriend... gave a hall pass for the night. It doesn't necessary mean we will have sex with someone else. Besides if anyone is at fault, it will be whatever home-wrecker thinks she landed the white whale, if you know what I mean?" Astrid was not joking, she could tolerate Hiccup acting like he was unattached for the night but she was not going to be so forgiving for the girl that thinks that anything more meaningful than a nice night was going to happen.

"Personally I pity whatever guy thinks he can melt that frozen heart of yours. I don't really like it, but I will go along, just don't shove him into my face and I'll try to be as discrete with whomever I may end up with, odds are I'll have to leave early due to getting water in my sinūs bobbing for apples." Hiccup remarked in his typically manner.

"Sinūs?" Astrid asked clearly perplexed.

"Sinus is a forth declension Latin word, the correct way to say the plural is with a long 'u' not sinuses. Hey I know my language." Hiccup said as Astrid's confusion turned into a glare of annoyance due to his smart mouth. Just then two heard a honking horn. "There's your ride." Hiccup said too cheerfully, but Astrid had nothing.

"See you at the party." Astrid said, still ticked, but she knew she wouldn't stay mad at Hiccup for long. The party for the most part was alright but the better number of the guys there really were not worth Astrid's time. One was able to slip her number into his phone, or so he thought, the poor fool would learn the hard way that he got Hiccup's number, sadly that was the only thing memorable about him, even his name was as blur. The was one guy that made an impression, he too was working for his masters in psychology, his specific field of focus was child-development, his plans were to start a practice that would help abused children see the wonder of the world again, grow from what happened to them and become stronger. His name was Robert... he didn't give his family name; he was dressed as Jack Frost from Dream Works' 'The Rise of the Guardians' and was fun-loving, the two made quite a few 'Elsa-Jack' jokes and it looked like things were going well. Astrid didn't even mind the kiss, it was a good kiss, likely one of the best ones Astrid had, but it lacked something, it lacked effort, it was like Robert was not trying hard enough. "I am sorry, but... this is not going to happened. You're nice and all, but..." Astrid started after the kiss.

"Well maybe if things were different. Best of luck." Robert was surprisingly gracious about the rejection. Astrid was about to leave when she was hand the karaoke microphone. Well maybe one take of 'Let it Go' would be a good thing.

Hiccup too was having fun, mostly playing the games, but he meet someone as well, a researcher in the physics department, a doctorate student who was just about to give her dissertation, Takara-chan... she didn't give her family name, she was dressed as a white whale. They both heard all the harpooning the whale, drowning the obsessed and such jokes, most were tackless, tasteless and poorly executed, but the two shrugged them off. It was nice to meet someone that was interested in the same things, the two even kissed. Hiccup was not sure how the kiss was, but the look on Takara-chan's face was clear that to her he was a great kisser, the dilation of the eyes, the reddening of the checks, the apparent disconnection from the rest of the world. Well Hiccup had seen that same look on Astrid's face the first time they kissed and each time after so he must be a great kisser. But something felt off for Hiccup, like it was too easy, as if Takara-chan was not putting up any resistance. After the kiss it was Takara-chan that spoke. "You love her too much. It's okay." Takara-chan left Hiccup standing there. "Perhaps if we met before you met her." Hiccup couldn't say anything as he heard the beginning of 'Let it Go'. Maybe it was his time to leave

Astrid arrived home as Hiccup had finished changing into comfortable cloths. "Hey babe." Astrid said as she shut the door. "I met this guy, Robert, he seemed nice but I couldn't go through with it. You?" Astrid asked as she took of her shoes and decided to sit down a bit before changing.

"Her name is, as she introduced her self, Takara. Engineering doctoral candidate, her forces is more into computers, hardware, firmware and software. But she sensed how much I love you. I don't think we can do another hall-pass."

"Well at least we tried. So mind popping the popcorn, and I'll get a movie ready."

"How about you get the popcorn and I'll get my laptop so we can get up to date on 'Legend of Korra'?"

"Okay." and the two decided to enjoy what remained of their Halloween night.

The Harvest Fest: Astrid woke late in the day around noon, it was Thursday, November 27. She first noticed the absence of her human-mattress. After that she smelt something good from the kitchen. She got dress in one of Hiccup's shorts and shirts and went down stairs, Hiccup was in the kitchen, if Astrid didn't know any better he looked like he was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, but he was actually in control as he was cleaning for the most part. "What's cooking?" Astrid said in the most alluring way possible as she grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around kissed him.

"Good midday to you, Milady. I getting dinner together. Gobber, Finn and my parents will be back in time for the game. Toothless is out side staking his and Cloudjumper's meal. My mom can tell the story when she gets here. For dinner we have a turducken as the main meal which I now have marinating in Guinness and there is mixed vegetables in the freezer, just remind Gobber that I will be back by 5pm and it will be a turducken, he'll know what to do in the kitchen." It was then that Astrid noticed Hiccup's get up, it was like he was going for a live TV interview.

"Well good luck with the interview, what's it about?" Astrid asked, realizing this is the first time she ever asked about it.

"It's a surprise for Dad. Just make sure he sits through the half-time corespondent thing for the Viking's game. You may want to put on the Viking's jersey my dad got me. Unless you have your own. I got to go. I love you." Hiccup said and kissed Astrid and he took the key to the NightFury.

Some time before the game, Finn, Valka, Stoick, Gobber and a cloud leopard, the ad for mentioned Cloudjumper, arrived. Cloudjumper went straight to the back yard where he was greeted by Toothless, the large panther started acting like a cub, as if Toothless viewed Cloudjumper like an older cat. "I rescued Cloudjumper a few years before Hiccup rescued Toothless. We often had Toothless, who was still a cub, stay with Cloudjumper, most of what Toothless learned about hunting Cloudjumper taught him." Valka answered the unspoken question as she joined Astrid looking at the two cats. While Toothless was having a gay old time being a kitten Cloudjumper was rolling his eyes. "There are time Cloudjumper finds kitten Toothless amusing. I was expecting Hiccup in the kitchen."

"He said it was a surprise for Stoick. So shall we catch the game?" Astrid asked as everyone headed to catch the game.

It was a close game, the Vikings barely in the lead. Then half-time. After the sports correspondents gave their takes on the stats and projections for the second half, Hiccup was introduced. "And we have a guess here, Dr. Hekkrulf Haddock. Dr. Haddock, you have a little family history with the Vikings?" the main commenter asked.

"Yes, my father was the Vikings' quarterback for their only Superbowl win."

"Let me guess, Stoick 'The Vast' Haddock." one of the other commentators injected saying Stoick's name like a boxing announcer.

"That is right, and as we know Stoick has started his Presidential campaign earlier this year, so Dr. Haddock, we usually don't have people not involved with sports formerly or current, so what brings you here?" a third of the four commentators answered.

"I am sorta of getting a head of the family interviews. I know I can never be a like my father, but I want it to be known I support my father's bide for presidency. He is the best mayor in Berk's history, one of the best governors of the state. Granted our father-son relationship leaves much to be desired for. But I think is comes from when I was at the age kids boast about their physically achievement and stopped boasting among themselves of what their dads did and can do, about seven or eight years old. I had nothing to boast about, well I did but it was stuff kids don't care about. I started to feel so afraid that I could never become like him at his best that I began to feel like I was afraid to become him at his worse. How does anyone become like my father. One of my best memories was one night after my mom left for one of her term aboard, I was about four. I was having a hard time sleeping, I was scared of the monsters under the bed like most four-year-old, but then I heard my father's responding steps, well to me they sounded like thundering thuds, and I knew the monsters were borrowing deeper and deeper under the bed because they were afraid of him more that I was of them. And until I started college I couldn't fall asleep until I heard his steps as he was nearing my room. One time I was trying to pull an all-niter and he literal moved me, in sound slumber, from my desk chair to my bed." Hiccup paused. "All in all my father is a great man. And now we go to the commercials, and after that, can the Vikings widen their lead?" Hiccup said taking command of the set and they went to commercials, the first was a new commercial on Stoick's presidential campaign. It was Hiccup's voice, and it cover the facts of Stoick's terms as mayor and governor and how it would translate to the nation. It ended with Hiccup appearing and he said "Stoick the Vast has done great things for Berk and the state. Its time for the nation. This add was made by Straight-Facts, an independent political awareness group, and is separate from all political parties and affiliates."

After the commercial, Stoick shed a tear. After 5, Hiccup arrived and it was a mad race between Astrid and Stoick to hug him, Stoick won. "Thank you, son. Not for the commercial but for what you said in the interview."

"dad..air.." Hiccup was not faking or being overly-dramatic, he was having a hard time breathing. Stoick let go "Glad you liked it. So dinner soon?" Hiccup asked. Astrid then kissed Hiccup. "Let me guess, that was for doing the interview and commercial." Astrid nodded and kissed him again. The timer went off and it the turducken was done as with the rest of the meal. Dinner was mostly everyone talking about the game, everyone loved the turducken, well expect Toothless, Cloudjumper and Stormfly, Toothless and Cloudjumper enjoyed the fat pig they killed. Stormfly was eating Brazil-nuts. All in all one of the best Thanksgiving in either Hiccup's and Astrid's history to date.

A Yule Engagement: Astrid was lying on the couch reading a book, she was getting a head start on the rest of her Master's classes. Toothless was lying on the floor on his back clearly a happy kitty next to her and Stormfly was on one of her perches. It was her first Christmas with Hiccup. The house had a simple set up, a small porcelain tree. There were a few gifts, mostly from Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout. There were a few other decorations, but it was not a lot. Snow was on the ground. Flynn had to go out of town for business, Stoick was busy as a mall Santa, it was something he did during the season, even when he was major and when he was governor. He and everyone else that knew him knew it would be a Secret Service nightmare, but he was still going to be a mall Santa if he was President, Valka was accompanying him as 'Mrs. Claus'. Fishlegs was spending the holiday with his family. Hiccup came in with a tray, on it were two mugs of warm apple cider for him and Astrid, a plate with a boned piece of ham for Toothless and a small bowl of red and green chips for Stormfly.

"One plate of pig for the over-grown kitten, one bowl of chips for the pretty macaw and for the lovely lady, one mug of warm apple cider with two shots of Bacardi rum, no book. As for myself, one mug of warm apple cider no rum." Hiccup said as he placed the tray on the coffee table and severed everyone, taking the book from Astrid, putting a piece of paper to mark where Astrid was before taking a set next to her with his mug. "To a successfully completed term. Congratulations on your graduation with your bachelors and the job." Hiccup said toasting to Astrid.

"And to our kept secret." Astrid said in response and then punched Hiccup in his left upper-arm. "That's for taking my book while I was reading." Hiccup rubbed the spot Astrid stuck him. She then grabbed him by the shoulder of the same arm and pulled him in for a kiss. "That's for everything else." Astrid then took a swig of her cider. The was something odd about it, a metal-like taste. After putting the mug down Astrid put her hand in the mug, what she pulled out awestruck her. It was gold ring with and an emerald, her favorite gemstone. Astrid looked it over and after testing it on a few fingers realized it was a perfect fit for her left ring finger. Then it clicked. She look to Hiccup, he was on the floor on his right knee, Toothless having yielded some space for Hiccup to kneel.

"Astrid, I know we have only know each other for half a year, but after everything I cannot imagine... actually I am afraid to imagine my life without you. Toothless loves you, my parents love you and most importantly I love you. Astrid Hofferson, will you make me the happiest man in existence, by marrying me?" Hiccup asked.

"Before I answer, where did you get the ring?" Astrid asked, she was able to hide her joy, in truth she wanted to scream, 'YES, YES, YES, I'LL MARRY YOU, YOU FUCKING LOVABLE IDOT!' with a face flush red.

"I made it, the emerald is from Byrud, Norway, I found it a few years ago, thinking it would be perfect to make a ring with. The gold is from Sweden, something I bought around the same time as I found the emerald for the same reason. I am an engineer, jewelery making is a field that's not too difficult to dapple with. I do have a diamond that I cut that will fit the ring if you want it instead and there's also a Tiffany encase you want something with a little more class." Hiccup answers, while his words were calm, his face clearly said he needed an answer.

Astrid leaned in and whispered into Hiccup's ear. "Yes. I will marry you." She then embraced Hiccup. "I'll keep this ring as it is. So did you talk with Flynn for his blessing or did you seek my answer first?" Astrid asked.

"I met with your uncle and my parents, before they all left, and it turns out you and I were betrothed when you were two, the betrothal takes affect when you turn 23. Well actually we would be made to live together for 90 days to see if we would agree to the arrangement..."

"Unless you were already married." Astrid interrupted.

"Astrid, let's be honest the only shot I have at girls is Toothless being a wing man in his own style, and odds are anyone else would have reported what happened to animal control and he be put down. And that's assuming I can be separated from my work." Hiccup pointed out, Astrid had to concede that. "As I was saying, if we agree then we would be married. If we didn't, well no hard feeling between my parents and your uncle." Hiccup said and as he got back on the couch. The two then cuddled. "So how shall we tell everyone, and who do we want to know?" Hiccup asked as nestled his head on Astrid's.

"Don't we have to tell that HR guy, 'Bill' about a change in our relationship from 'boyfriend-girlfriend' to 'fiancés'?" Astrid asked.

"Fair enough, but I am not teaching any course for a Master's in psychology and its already recorded that we are in a romantic relationship." Hiccup tried to counter, but one look from Astrid as she got up to face him told it was useless to argue with her on this topic, it was also clear she was comfortable and his idiocy was ruining the mode. "Sorry, Milady. Can we inform our friends and family first?"

"Let's see, there's Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Eret, Stoick, Valka and Finn. I'll call Finn. You can call Valka, Valka will tell Stoick and Eret. I'll then call Ruffnut, she'll pass it on to Tuffnut, and you'll call Fishlegs. But right now, all I want to do is rest with you right here." Astrid said as she got back into her spot on Hiccup, after getting a blanket. Hiccup noted the absence of Snotlout on that list and carried on. It was going to be one of those cozy lazy days. Toothless and Stromfly joined the happy couple on the couch, Toothless rested his head on Astrid's lap, while Stromfly nested on Hiccup's shoulder.

"We are going to need a steadier couch if we are also going to have kids. I see that smug, bud." Hiccup directed to the panther. Both Astrid and Stromfly got the vibe that the cat was claiming success for the relationship. "You only got me her attention, and if anyone got me her number it was Stromfly. In any case I am the one who did all the work... half the work."Hiccup said trying to assert himself.

"Cherry-Wolf dear, be quiet like a good mattress so we all can enjoy the moment." Astrid said as she pulled the blanket closer to her chin and adjusted her position on Hiccup. After a few minutes Astrid spoke again. "I think we should have a wedding much like our viking ancestors. You know its unmistakeable that I can bear your children, maybe have it June, then the meade-month, and in September we welcome our first child."

"Are you sure about that, you start your job in January, I am not sure of my schedule at the university, and there are your master classes?" Hiccup asked. That was meet with an elbow to his side. Just then the main door opened and they heard Stoick's impersonation of Santa Claus.

"HO, HO, HO, Happy Christmas." just then Toothless leap and started being Kitten Toothless as he caught the scent of Cloudjumper after heading to meet the older cat. Toothless loved being 'kitten', it was fun to act young. Stoick entered the living room and sat in his chair, followed likewise by Valka. "I see you both are happy. So Hiccup did you... um... make the inquiry?" Stoick asked trying to ask without asking.

"I am your future-daughter-in-law, Stoick." Astrid answered as she took out her left hand showing the ring.

"So when do plan to have the wedding?" Valka asked.

"Astrid suggested in June, with signs that we can have children." Hiccup answered.

"Well there is an alternative, you can be married before the end of the week." Stoick said.

"Dad what are you saving?" Hiccup asked not quite sure what is going on.

"Remember your father's private jet? We're offering to have you fly to Nevada so you two can get married legally and we can have the ceremony in June." Valka answered.

Poll: So will Hiccup and Astrid take Stoick and Valka on their offer to have a wedding in Nevada before Christmas? Poll closes on Dec. 15th.


	9. Chapter 9 A Nevada Yule Elope

Chapter 9 A Nevada Yule Elope

How did he get here, Hiccup thought, well only for a few seconds, he and Astrid were in his father's private jet on route to McCarran International Airport. Flying alone with Astrid Hofferson was beyond words. Well they weren't exactly alone there was still the pilot and co-pilot. Then he remembered, after Astrid accepted Valka's and Stoick's offer, she grabbed him and taking the Deadly Nadder with her prepared overnight bag which was also had his stuff too. Everything else just happened so fast, well not really but nothing really registered until he was in his seat and Astrid was using him as her, with a blanket on them. Not what Hiccup expected from a girl about to be married, but then again Astrid's 'comfy-time' was interrupted and she was going to have it come hell or high water. It was an event-less flight. The first stop was their hotel, Caesar's Palace. At the check in, Hiccup spoke to the receptionist. "Room for two, one kings size bed."

"I think we have a few, name please."

"Dr. Hekkrulf Haddock..." Hiccup started.

"We have a reservation in that name, the honey-room suite. Its already paid in advance for three nights by a Stoick Haddock." the receptionist said. "It is refundable if you want to change."

"The honey-moon suite will be fine." Astrid said taking command.

"Alright here are your room-keys, and I hope you enjoy your stay at Caesar's Palace." the receptionist said to the two handing them the room-keys. Astrid then took a good grip on Hiccup and began dragging him to the elevator. Hiccup's smirk said it all as everyone looked in confusion 'So what if she's dragging me, I have sex with her.' Once in the room Astrid throw him on to the bed.

"So what's next on our agenda?" Hiccup asked, while he didn't mind having sex then and there, he was kind of looking forward to getting the marriage license and maybe have the legal marriage, or at least form a plan for the license and marriage before Astrid's has her way with him. Astrid only jumped onto the bed and cuddled next to him before falling asleep. Hiccup only shrugged his shoulders, then he felt his cellphone vibrate. He answered in a hushed tone "Ahoy, Dr. Haddock."

"Ahoy Dr. Haddock, its Dr. Haddock, why are you whispering?" Valka answered from the other end of the line.

"Astrid's asleep, her head is on my chest. We just got into our room. Who's idea was it to reserve the honey-moon suite, if I may know?" Hiccup asked.

"Actually it was Finn's, so you two rest for a bit and let us know when you two have the license." Valka answered. "Love you, son."

"Love you too, mom. I got to go, I don't want to wake Astrid up." Hiccup whispered.

"Okay, take care. Bye son." Valka said.

"Bye, mom." Hiccup whispered and the two ended the call. Hiccup put the cellphone aside and wrapped his free arm around Astrid. "Genesis 2:24." Hiccup took his free arm and finished the cuddle, while using his semi-pinned arm to pet Astrid's head, Astrid started to purr in her sleep. Hiccup couldn't help but smile to himself looking at his girlfriend-fiance-wife-to-be... well the not quite the last one they still need the marriage license, but the transition from the first to the last will be under twenty-four hours. After an hour or two Astrid started to stretch, like she was waking up. Hiccup stopped petting her and received a punch in the gut.

"That's for not asking if you could." another punch "That's for stopping" Astrid then moved so she could rub Hiccup under his chin with the top of her head and did just that, and started to purr again. She broke that after a few seconds "And that's for everything else. So what's next?"

"Well we have to see a judge, I believe, to apply for the marriage license, wait for it and then we need to find a place to have the marriage officiated. So shall we apply for the license? Assuming the court house is still open." Hiccup suggested.

"So you don't care for any of the shows, or to try your luck at the tables?" Astrid asked.

"I'd be deemed a cheater, I know how to count cards and I have a good feel of the roulette wheel. I'd fail at poker and I could go on, but I think I have made my point." Hiccup commented, "Besides, with you in my arms I am already the wealthiest man in the world." Astrid could only laugh Hiccup was that corny. But they both knew that it was to be expected from Hiccup. "So shall we see if we can get the license?" Hiccup asked. Astrid got off him and called the front desk.

"Hey its is the front desk?... Good, we have a question, we are actually here to get married and we aren't sure if..." Astrid started. "Oh... so we cannot do it now since its after 5pm, but we can at 9am tomorrow." Astrid repeated making sure she got it right. "Okay thank you. Could you give use a wake up call... you well, how about 7:45am." Astrid wait. "Thank you every much. Good night." Astrid then hung up the phone. "We got a wake-up call at 7:45 so we can go to the court house and get the license. So want to get started on the honey-moon, mead to drink and a descent steak sounds nice." Astrid suggested.

"Let me make a call." Hiccup then dialed his father on his cellphone.

"Mayor Haddock." came Stoick's loader than normal voice.

"Ahoy, dad. It's Hiccup. Astrid and I are at our room and I was wondering if room-service was already paid for and to what." Hiccup asked.

"You can both eat to yours stomachs' content, for every meal until you two fly back, its all paid for. So did you two get... um..."

"Not yet, we took a nap after check-in and the court houses are close. We'll get the license in the morning and will likely have the legal wedding that afternoon."

"You are aware that tomorrow is Christmas Eve." Stoick's voice said in a fatherly remaining tone.

"Actually I forgot, thanks for the reminder. I'll call when have the license and before we consummate the union. Love you." Hiccup said as he finished his end.

"I am looking forward to seeing my daughter-in-law glowing on the 28th." Stoick said. Then it clicked, Astrid's ovulation would start on tomorrow night. How would Stoick... Valka figured out Astrid's cycle, granted Hiccup should have also known due to the last semester of school.

"Thanks dad."

"_Oh Stoick, let them know I want a great-nephew or great-niece A.S.A.P._" came Finn's voice, apparently Astrid's uncle was done with his business or the two were with...

"_Oh and tell the lad, to not feel ashamed, its not the size of the equipment, it's all in the use._" Gobber was heard.

"Thanks for the input, Gobber, Finn. I'm hanging up now." Hiccup said and hung up. "Good news and interesting... although disbarring news. The room-service is paid in full for our time here so we can order the lobster mac'n'cheese made with lobsters fatten over the last fifty years on Kobe beef and with for all our meals with the... well you get the point that we can order what ever we want."

"That's good news, so the other news?" Astrid asked, moving around on the bed.

"My father knows your cycle, he expects to see you glowing as if with child when we meet again on the 28th, Your uncle wants a great-nephew or great-niece as soon as possible, which would accrue if we conceive between the 24th and 27th, and the most... blah... news of all; Gobber gave me some... advice about my... equipment..." Hiccup shivered as he told the last bite he clearly did not want to say it but it had to be said.

"Well so far, I am easily satisfied by both your Night Fury and how it lets me ride it." Astrid said as she joined Hiccup, her hand sliding down to under his belt "and everything else..." Astrid never sound so...

"Just to be clear you're not talking about my bike." Hiccup asked his fear was palpable.

Astrid nodded, a wicked grin on her face."Don't worry, Babe. I' am going to do anything tonight. But if you don't satisfy me as we consummate tomorrow I am going to keep going until I am satisfied, even if I have to rape you in your sleep." Astrid nearly growled, much like a lynx. Hiccup then started to pet her and scratch her behind he ear, Astrid then started to purr like a house cat "I hate you." she tried to say but she was enjoying the physical contact too much.

"Sorry, Milady for being lacking in my duties to you." Hiccup said as he continued his actions and seeing Astrid responding so positively to what he was doing. After a few minutes Hiccup stopped and started to kiss Astrid beginning with her lips, then going on to the rest of her face, including her eyelids. He continued on the cover her ears and most of her head and started going down her neck.

6:00am Astrid woke first, she was only in her panties and her signature headband and she was actually under Hiccup, that was unusual as Hiccup always made himself her human-mattress, his face was to her left and she could feel his breath on her neck. Well Astrid decided to let Hiccup have it this time, she could take his mass without problem, and perhaps until their elope was over she would let him rest on her. She decided to play with his hair, maybe she make some small beards in it after the wedding, when ever he was engrossed in something. Hiccup then began to stir. "Morning, babe." Astrid said

"Thank you, Milady. How do you feel?". Hiccup asked as he adjusted himself so that his arms and legs would straddle Astrid and support him.

"It's new to have you sleep on me, but its not a problem. So shall we get breakfast and head to the court house early and maybe we can have the wedding before noon." Astrid suggested, in truth she wanted to lie in the bed, maybe use Hiccup as a human-blanket for little while longer. Hiccup did not respond at first, but kissed her as he lowered himself gently onto Astrid, staring straight into Astrid's eyes. There as a glint in his green eyes that said 'I know you want to lie here like we were a little while longer.' While she had blushed normally when she was aroused and embarrassed but never had she felt so much blood rush to her face. The look in Hiccup's eyes changed it dilated so much, it was if, well from his perspective, he was looking into the eyes of a goddess. "Stop, looking at me like that." Astrid uncharacteristic squeaked.

"Like what?" Hiccup asked, there was a reverence in there that Astrid never thought could exist.

"Like I am..." Astrid couldn't finished the sentence, she tried to cover her face and look away. But Hiccup blocked her hands and kept her facing him.

"Please, don't take the divine beauty from my eyes." Astrid couldn't believe that Hiccup could woe any one so, her heart was racing, her breathing quickened, she felt like... like... like she was about to exploded, that her body was going to ripe itself apart, there was no other way for Astrid to compute it and it scared her, but then she felt Hiccup's lips on hers and her body calmed. Hiccup then broke the kiss. "I love you, Astrid Hofferson." he whispered. "Lets head out in an hour, okay." The two laid together for another half hour and then they got up and got dress. Normally it was Hiccup whom was the nervous wreck of the relationship and Astrid was the rock that kept it together, there were a few noticeable exceptions like when she got jealous concerning Heather, but today Astrid all over the place emotionally. Hiccup however was able to get her to a state of emotional stability. The marriage license was easy to get and they found a justice of the peace to preform the union swiftly, granted the had to wait a few hours for the license to take affect, but all in all it was fairly easy and the two had returned to their room by 1pm. Astrid called Finn and Hiccup called Valka, both knowing that the 'parent' they called would pass on the information to the rest of their family and friends, even Snotlout, well his father Spike Louis "Spitlout' Jorgenson was the step-brother of Stoick so Snotlout and Hiccup were technically family... not that either would ever really admit it.

"Alright, Finn and Valka were called, room service is on route with our order, so what's next?" Astrid asked her voice with a quiver that was not characteristic, _ Am I really this nervousness, we have had sex before and..._She didn't notice as Hiccup picked her up from the chair she was in and laid her down on the bed until she felt his hands reverently and slowly start undressing her, first by taking off her shirt, then slipping off her shoes, then sliding down her skirt, next her pants were pulled off. At this point Astrid became very self-conscience, she started to cover her chest. But Hiccup noticed and moved her arms back gently, he then slid his hands under her back and unclasped her bra and gingerly pulled is off, making sure to not damage it. The final thing that Hiccup took of her were her panties, this was of course after he removed the last of his own cloths. Astrid had no idea that Hiccup could truly take the lead. He may have been the more active one of the two several times but usually he was trying to make it as enjoyable for her as possible, not unlike a male black-widow spider placing himself near a female's mouth. This time he was truly taking on the role of the dominate of her and him. Kiss after kiss he laid on her, starting with her lips and covering her entire body, while rubbing and massaging her entire body as he went. Hiccup ended his kissing at her vagina and started to lick her there. Hiccup had never done that before, and as far as Astrid could tell from her experience with Hiccup's phallic he never needed to. Astrid couldn't speak, all she could do was try to calm her heart-rate and try to pace her breathing, but it was nearly impossible as all she could do was pant each syllable of Hiccup's nickname. However Hiccup stopped after a couple of minutes, giving Astrid the chance to catch her breath and started back up to Astrid's face, kissing along the way back up to her lips. Once after giving Astrid a deep-kiss while bringing Astrid's tongue into his mouth as well, whole time lasting two minutes, he re-adjusted himself so that he could spread Astrid's legs and enter into her. Not once after the deep-kiss did Hiccup break eye-contact with Astrid's, and as much as Astrid wanted to hide her purple flash face and shut her eyes as Hiccup slowly, one nanometer at a time, entered his throbbing phallic into her, but Hiccup's eyes had a hypnotic affect on her, yet Astrid sensed that Hiccup in turn was hypnotized by Astrid's own eyes. For some reason, this time she was more sensitive then she was their first time. Not a word was spoken, as Hiccup gradually built up his pace, only the two panting the syllables of each others name until finally after half an hour Astrid's body couldn't take it anymore and she orgasm-ed and went limp like a rag doll, not one second later Hiccup climaxed, releasing his part for a child into Astrid and fell onto Astrid, the two panting trying to catch their breaths, it was then that Astrid noticed that Hiccup's face matched her shade of purple. Then came the knock on the door, it was room service, Hiccup was able to pick himself up and went to take care of the delivery. After he returned Astrid was finally able to set up.

"So how do you feel?" Hiccup asked as he stroke Astrid affectionately. "We have just consummated our marriage."

"I don't know why, but I felt... nervous when we started." Astrid said, without her characteristic boldness.

"Its okay to be and feel nervous on your wedding night, Astrid." Hiccup said reassuringly, as he brought Astrid's face to face his and kissed her lightly. "I love you, Astrid Hofferson, my wife." Hiccup said and kissed her again.

Astrid then embraced her husband. "So shall we, you know, make sure we made our child?" Astrid asked.

"Well the only way to do it is to copulate as many times as possible while your ovulating, but I am not sure how we can." Hiccup pointed out.

"Well its simple, we make love as many times as we can while we both are awake and we take turns sleeping, while I sleep you have permission to keep on fucking me until my turn to rest, as long as I have permission to fuck you as you sleep?" Astrid suggested.

Hiccup paused for a moment and thought about what Astrid suggested, logically it was the only way to maximize the chances of a successfully conception. The down side was that... well he didn't know what the downside was, but he knew that nearly continuous sex for the three days of Astrid's ovulation would not be pleasant at the end. But Hiccup could not argue with Astrid. "Alright, we'll do that, but first let's eat." Hiccup said as he brought the cart over to where Astrid and he were setting.

"On a different note, Hiccup, is spending our first Christmas together making a child what you want?" Astrid asked.

"Well yes and no, being with you on Christmas eve like we are, together in each others arms, intimately without any interruptions. As for actually making a child... while I think we should wait, I am clearly out voted. You want a child as soon as possible, my parents want a grandchild as soon as possible, your uncle wants a great-nephew or great-niece as soon as possible, and if we told our friends... Ruffnut and Fisher would want a god-child as soon as possible, whether or not if they were a couple, so that's, lets see you get a full vote, the possible god-parents each get half, each of my parents get half a vote, Finn gets half... So that 3 and a half to 1."

"What about Gobber?" Astrid asked noting the absence of Hiccup's god-father and more or less the active father figure of Hiccup's live.

"4 to 1, but most importantly, its what you want that matters to me. So before we go any farther, let's agree to names. If a son I was thinking Baldr Hofferson, assuming he takes after you, assuming he takes after me, Harrison Hofferson Haddock, for a girl I was thinking Henrietta Hofferson Haddock, assuming she takes after me, and assuming she takes after you, Brunhilde Hofferson." Hiccup clearly had given thought to the names of their possible children, granted he didn't factor for children to be like neither of them or if something were to happen and the child was neither male nor or female or both, but four good names based on what was most likely going to happen.

Astrid did notice that the children that would take after her had her family name and the children to take after Hiccup had her family name as the middle name. "We'll work on the Henrietta and Harrison, but they are good WIP names. So whats with the children taking after me having my name and the ones taking after you having the initial HHH?"

"I thought that if our children were like you, then Hofferson would be the better name as for the HHH, well I just like seeing it written. May I ask, how did you want to send our first Christmas and was there anything you wanted?" Hiccup asked, the look in Astrid's eyes, the look that all she truly wanted was to spend their first Christmas not unlike ad they were. She grabbed Hiccup and pulled him so that his head was under her chin "This is all I want for Christmas, my Hiccup, but first let's eat." Astrid then let go of Hiccup and started at her meal.

Hiccup held a bag of ice to his groin, as did Astrid hers they were both dressed in one of Hiccup's shirts and boxers. "Ouch." Hiccup said. "we have been have sex for the better part of the last 72 hours, I differently have chaffing."

Astrid too groaned, "I would feel empathy for you, but my area is self-lubricating so in few hours the only thing I have to worry about is the success or failure of the pregnancy." Astrid commented. "On a different note, why don't you seem to mind me wearing your cloths?"

"Because you can pull it off, myself the only thing of yours that would fit is that headband and I cannot pull it off." Hiccup joked. "So today we rest … well at least from sex and tomorrow we fly home."

"Sounds good."

"Oh... before I forget, you should check your back accounts." Hiccup said.

"Why?"

"While your dowry and the mundr has not set between Finn and I, there is still the matter of the morning-gift." Hiccup pointed out. Astrid then took out Hiccup's laptop and did as he suggested all in a state of 'what the fuck is he talking about?', and there it was in her savings account and checking account, $100,000,000 she did not have in either and a Roth IRA with the same amount. She then logged off and looked at Hiccup with confusion. "The morning-gift is what the man gives his partner for her to support herself during the marriage and should anything happen to him, it can be clothing, land and money or any combination of the lot, granted most of the cash and land is returned to the man if there is a divorce. It's not that I am trying to buy your love but I wanted you to be set."

"$60,000,000!" Astrid shouted

"Honestly I wanted to be $60,000,000 but my father, my mother and Finn said that was too much..."

"Hiccup, I don't need that much, $1,000,000 would have been more than enough. And you want me to be an owner of Haddock Enterprise! What is going on in that head of y..." Astrid was cut short by Hiccup kissing her.

"I was not thinking with my brain... nor with my phallic..., but with my heart." Hiccup said. "I want to spend the rest of our lives together, but I want to make sure you are taken care off in case I cannot. I love you."

"So how do you have $60,000,000 to give me?"

"I have a net worth of nearly $4,000,000,000... give or take and over 10% in cash or cash equivalent. But that's neither here nor there. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Astrid said as she embraced her husband.


	10. Chapter 10 Greeting the new year

Chapter 10 Greeting The New Year

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind." Astrid heard from the shower, it was eight o'clock in the morning on Dec. 31st. Astrid was groggy, in part because of waking up before 10 am on a day she didn't have to get up before 1 pm, in part because her bed was cold due to the absence of a 99 degree cuddle-able furnace and most importantly her human-mattress was missing. _Where is he... I hate when he leaves as I sleep_, Astrid thought as bemoaned the absence of her favorite snuggle-buddy, Hiccup. Astrid heard more of the song, _It cannot be... Hiccup can sing? He's actually very good_ Astrid thought as she got out of bed, again wearing one of Hiccup's shirts and boxers, in fact it was Hiccup's favorites.

"Babe, are you singing?" Astrid asked through the door as Hiccup continued to sing, apparently the song was longer than what Astrid figured it was.

"Oh... Good morning, Milady... um... yeah... its a Haddock family tradition. I'll explain when I come out." Hiccup said through the door or so he thought until he noticed the silhouette of Astrid at the sink brushing her teeth. "Or I can explain now. You see every year, the men of the Haddock family sing the whole song, finishing at midnight, with the women as the audience, from what I gathered its more of a sarnie when its just the Haddock and his wife or girlfriend..."

"So you're going to sarnie me with 'Auld Lang Syne'?" Astrid asked in her characteristic 'i'll believe that when I see it' manner, after spitting out the used toothpaste.

"I'll at least attempt... unless my parents are in the room." Hiccup answered, as he shut off the water. "Will you pass me my towel and crutches."

"Aw... how cute, even though we have been married for a week and had sex about six times before the consummation of our marriage you are still embarrassed to be naked in front of me." Astrid teased as she handed the towel to Hiccup's hand that reached around the curtain.

"Would you love me if I wasn't"

"You wouldn't be my Babe if you weren't and whom I love is my Babe. May I ask why do you avert your eyes or not come to the bathroom when I in here?"

"I try to a healthy respect and admiration for the beauty of the woman's metaphysical self, via respect for her physical form." Hiccup answered, as he pull aside the curtain with the towel wrapped around his wist. "Will you pass the crutches?" Hiccup asked as he gestured to the crutches that were just out of reach, noting that he was seated in the shower chair.

"I got a better idea." Astrid said and picked her husband up and put him over her shoulder, carried him to their bed and put him down on it. "In sickness and in health." Astrid smirked.

"Great... I married my father." Hiccup commented being his standard sarcastic self, boarding on the sardonic.

"I am flattered, you love strong people." She jested as she hand him a pair of boxers, a shirt and one of his artificial legs and what Hiccup puts on his leg in order for the prosthetic to attach properly. "You however, are nothing like anyone else in my family, male or female."

"Should I take that as a complement?" Hiccup asked as he started getting dressed, he was in a sarcastic mode.

"Do you want the honey-moon to end before the allotted month without any mead being drunk?" Astrid asked, the subtle tone being that she would end the honey-moon, most likely with Hiccup's life and drink the mead she didn't have before out of his skull.

"Sorry. You are beautiful." Hiccup tried to save himself "Divinely beautiful."

"You need to work on your tact, but I forgive you. So do you think I should change or should I just be?" Astrid asked.

"You had us publicly... umhum... re-consummate our ceremonial marriage in all your naturally glory and my not so glorious nature just before the reception, two days ago. Buy the way when did you have time to organize all that with my mother during our elope, if I may know?" Hiccup asked.

"I gave you a much need two hour rest without me fucking you in your sleep. I know for a fact you gave me that at least thrice. You can be surprise how fast your mother is at getting things together. But you still haven't answered my question."

"You look magnificent no matter what, and its nothing either my parents or your uncle haven't already seen. But maybe you should put on the long sleeve red shirt, with the fur hood, fur glove-forearm things, your usual skirt, blue pants and those boots with the fur tops that go up your calfes. But that's for tonight. But for now, you can wear that." Hiccup answered. Blushing as he alluded to Astrid being bear, he finished putting on what he had and went for a pair of his pants. "May I know, why do you always put on my favorite shirt and boxers whenever you can?"

Astrid was not sure how to answer that question. "Um... well... I think its because they are your favorite and I want to know that you are with me at all times. May I ask why these are your favorite?"

"Yes you may, mainly they are favorite because I was wearing them when I met you."

"Aw..." Astrid said as girls are known to say when they see something cute. "Just when I thought I found all the reasons I could possibility love you, you reveal a gross more." Astrid then kissed her husband affectionately.

"And I'll keep doing so for as long as we both shall live, Milady." Hiccup said after the kiss and returned the kiss, while to him it felt only as much as Astrid kissed him, but Astrid knew it was ten-fold. After breaking it. "I am going to get breakfast together, would you like it at the table or in bed?" Hiccup asked as he heading out of the room.

"I'll meet you at the table, Babe." Astrid answered. After Hiccup left, Astrid laid out the cloths Hiccup suggested. When she was finished she arrived downstairs expecting to see Hiccup at the stove starting their breakfast, only to join him in being agape at what they saw in the kitchen. Fishlegs was spoon feeding a blindfolded Ruffnut.

"Um...Fisher... what is going on?" Hiccup asked breaking the scene.

"Oh... um... Hiccup, sorry. Um..." Fishlegs stuttered. Ruffnut removed the blindfold and weakly smiled at Astrid and Hiccup.

"I am only going to ask one question "Did you make any for Astrid and I?" Hiccup asked deciding to change topics before things got more uncomfortable.

"Yes, they are under the plastic things that keep the heat in." Fishlegs answered and pointed to the dishes on the counter. Hiccup sat Astrid at the table and got the breakfast for him and Astrid. The four ate in silence, the awkwardness was thick in the air, but no one knew how to address and resolve the elephant in the room.

Finally after enough was enough, "So should we call you guys 'Fishnutts' or 'Rufflegs'?" Astrid asked clearly annoyed.

"I am still undecided between him and Snotlout. I made the two agree that I test the waters with both first. So far Fishlegs is in the lead." Ruffnut answered.

"You are aware that he just fed you as he feeds Meatlug?" Hiccup could not help but ask, that resulted in a glare from Astrid and an 'um why did you tell her?' fearful look from Fishlegs.

"At least he feeds his dog willingly, Hookfang has to drag Snotlout into the kitchen, call attention to the empty bowl and growl, bark and bite until its full." Ruffnut answers rather not insulted or concerned about being compared to the lazy bull dog sleeping next to her feet. "I took the liberty to invite everyone for the New Years Eve party here, well Snotlout, Tuff and Heather, I think Heather invited a co-worker of her's, Cami...cami... cami... something" Ruffnut tried to identify the other person.

"Camicazi! Great I now I have to send my New Year's Eve keeping the Divine Beauty from killing the Divine Wind." Hiccup replied in his typical sarcastic manner.

"What?" Ruffnut asked.

"Camicazi comes from the Japanese word 'kamikazi' which come from the individual Japanese words 'kami' meaning 'god' or 'divine spirit' and 'kazi' meaning wind, kamikazi in short means 'divine wind' and Astrid is Old Norse and means 'divine beauty', and since Astrid knows about something that Camicazi did to me a long time ago, Astrid may kill Camicazi and I am not strong enough to endure my wife in prison for life or on death row. Sorry, Milady."

"Babe, coffee, black, now." was all that Astrid said clearly not a morning person.

"According to my information, from a friend of mine that is part of the theater troop crew, Camicazi shouldn't be a problem, unless she starts hitting on you and Astrid." Fishlegs commented

"Why would she hit on both? While I admit Hotcup is cute and all, but Astrid is clearly the more desirable of the two. Heck if I was into girls I would do anything for Astrid." Ruffnut questioned.

"Camicazi is... how do I say it delicately... well she likes to be in tricycle with a heterosexual couple." Hiccup tried to use euphemisms, but Ruffnut blinked in confusion.

"What they are trying to say is that I am bisexual, preferring to have a threesome with a couple." came a voice Hiccup had not heard for months, no one heard her enter the house and come into the dining room, someone left the main door unlocked. "Camicazi Bog, at your service. You must be Astrid Hofferson, glad to met yah." Camicazi said addressing Astrid.

"So you're the bitch that conspired with the football team to humiliate my husband back in high school. I cannot say the same." Astrid replied, she was still groggy.

"She's not a morning-person, Camicazi. I am sorry, Astrid, I should have told you this before, but I bumped into Camicazi a while back and she explained to me that she was blackmailed into being involved in the prank. You see back then she was not sure how being viewed a bisexual would affect her chances for being elected as prom-queen. The football team captain threaten that he would go public with the knowledge unless Camicazi agreed to go along with the prank. I contacted the captain of the team back them and he confirmed your story." Hiccup informed. "I have also forgave her, so since I was one whom carried the geisha, I would recommend letting the issue go."

"What do you mean with the whole geisha thing?" Fishlegs asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Its' an old Japanese story, two zen monks, a master and an apprentice, were traveling. They came across a geisha that couldn't cross a river like they could because to do so would ruin her kimono. Now according to the vows the zen monks have made, they couldn't touch a woman, period. The master however picked the geisha up in his arms and carried her across the river and put her down on the other side. The apprentice was not far behind the master. As the two continued on their travels, after the master bid goodbye to the geisha, the apprentice tried his best to not call the master out as a hypocrite. After arriving at an inn to spend the night, as the two were eating their evening meal the apprentice, not able to take it anymore, berated and chastised the master for touching the geisha. After allowing the apprentice to let his anger out and waiting long enough to allow the apprentice to let go of enough anger to listen, the master said calmly 'I put her down at the river's bank. Why are you still carrying her?' The message is that once you resolved something, let it go and move on." It was Valka, she had came in from outside just as Hiccup said that he had forgiven Camicazi. "Good morning everyone."

"So is Dad up?" Hiccup asked.

"He's rough housing with the cats. We got back from checking on Thorando, Bing, Bang, Boom and Skullcrusher."

"Who?" all but Hiccup asked.

"After I rescued Toothless, we took him to an aquarium with Cloudjumper, we where discussing the possibility of getting a pet for my father, even Gobber had one, the lazy pit bull Grump. Dad noticed that a male manta ray was attacking the care-takers, it turned out he was protecting an injured female, his apparent mate. Dad was also the only one that was able to calm the male so that the care-takers were able to do what they needed to help the female. That day he purchased both and got them their own tank and everything. He named the male Thorando because and I quote 'he has the power of Thor and as fierce as a tornado.' Sadly the female died but not after giving Thorando three sons, they are very noisy, especially for manta rays, and thus they were named Bing, Bang and Boom. About a week after Thorando and his mate became members of the family, Dad went to the zoo, and before anyone could talk him out of it, he become the proud owner of a black rhino with a temper much like his own and Thorando', thus Skullcrusher joined the family. Its worth noting that Skullcrusher also gets along ever well with Eret and even to the point that he allows Eret to ride him." Hiccup told the story.

"I was able to talk Stoick out of bring all them here and install the housing needed for them. Not that we cannot afford it, but where Thorando, Bing, Bang, Boom and Skullcrusher are is best for them." Valka said as she took a set. "Gobber and Eret will be joining us, along with Grump."

"As long as the pets aren't … we going to have Hookfang, Barf &amp; Belch here as well aren't we?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, there will be another, Heather has a woodpecker called Stokehead." Ruffnut informed.

"Well as long as Dad and Eret don't..." Hiccup started and then he noticed a weak smile from his mother that said 'um about that'. "Please tell me they aren't bringing..." Hiccup clearly pleaded.

"Hekkrulf, son, you inherited your progressiveness, understanding soul and scientific mind from me, but your stubbornness is an inexperienced version of your father's. Also the parents of all your acquiesces will be coming." Valka tried to explain. Hiccup's head came down on the table with a thud. "Sorry son, but it looks like its going to be an outdoor party." Valka said. Hiccup could only whimper it was clear that he hoped for a quite intimate night with Astrid.

"There, there, Babe. It will all be alright. I'll find a way for us to be alone so you can sarnie me with 'Auld Land Syne'" Astrid said petting her husband.

"Oh... I forgot its your first New Years Eve as a husband and wife. Excuse me everyone." Valka said as she got up and opened the back door. "Stoick, dear, tell Bertha that the party will be at his place, well actually the theater house and Hiccup and Astrid will catch up just before midnight." Valka's tone was calm and unassuming but carried with a divine authority that Stoick did not question as he stopped rough housing with the cats and came in to make a few calls. "Camicazi, sorry for the change of plans, but we are going to have to have the party at your mother's place."

"Don't worry. She was planning for a big party this year, but the troop members agreed to do their own things this year. Now her efforts won't go to waste. See you all later." Camicazi said and left."

"I better get going to, catch you later Fishlegs." Ruffnut and headed out as well.

"Dr. Haddock, Dr. Haddock, Mayor-Governor Haddock, Mrs. Haddock..." Fishlegs began his a dues.

"Ms. Hofferson, I kept my name, nothing against the Haddocks, its just that I am still a Hofferson and no woman in the Hofferson line took on her husband's family name for the last ten generations and its a tradition I am keeping." Astrid corrected.

"Sorry, Astrid. Well good day to you all." Fishlegs said and headed out. Hiccup finally raised his head.

"You okay, Babe?" Astrid asked still petting her husband.

"I cannot do a public singing. If its just you, you will have a good laugh if I go tone-deaf, but a public fiasco would just... I cannot do it." Hiccup said. "Honestly I don't know why you're usually so adamant against being pet, you know it calms you as its correctly calming me." the last bit was clearly a commentary on Astrid's refusal to admit how much she likes being pet.

"I am Astrid Hofferson, no one pets Astrid Hofferson." Astrid replied.

"I pet you." Hiccup retorted calling Astrid out

"You're the exception. But don't push your lu... are you purring?" Astrid question in utter confusion as she thought she heard a sound coming from Hiccup, it was the closest thing a human male could produce to a purr. Hiccup nodded. "Well its a little late to return you."

"Hey..." Hiccup commented a little annoyed.

Later that day, around 8pm that night, at the theater house all of Astrid's and Hiccup's family and friends where there for the New Years Eve party, safe Eret, Hiccup and Astrid where the last to arrive. Astrid had managed to convince Hiccup to preform 'Auld Lang syne' with Stoick in front of everyone. All the animals were at their owner's respective place. After the following the niceties and such for the gather at 11pm Stoick and Hiccup took the center of the room. "Everyone, there is an old Haddock tradition, one of two, that the youngest couple sing the whole of 'Auld Lang Syne' on New Year's Eve before the count-down. Gobber could you give the starting note." Stoick said taking command of the room as only he could. Gobber did as requested.

"Should auld acquiescence be forgot, and never brought to mind." Hiccup started, he actually had the confidence to do it "Should auld acquaintance be forgot and auld lang syne?" Hiccup paused and continued to the chorus. "For auld lang syne, my jo, for auld lang syne, we'll tak' a cup o' kindess yer, for auld lang syne."

Astrid then started the second verse "And surely ye';ll be your pint-stoup! And surely I'll be mine! And we'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet for auld lang syne. For auld lang syne, my jo, for auld lang syne, we'll tak' a cup o' kindess yer, for auld lang syne."

Both song the thrid verse together "We twa hae run about the braes, and pou'd the gowans fine; but we we've wander'd mony a weary fir, sin' auld land syne. For auld lang syne, my jo, for auld lang syne, we'll tak' a cup o' kindess yer, for auld lang syne."

Astrid took the forth verse solo "We twa hae paidl'd in the burn, frae morning sun til dine; but seas between us braid hae roar'd sin' auld lang syne. For auld lang syne, my jo, for auld lang syne, we'll tak' a cup o' kindess yer, for auld lang syne."

And Hiccup completed the song. "And there's a hand my trusty fiere! And gie's a hand o' thine! And we'll tak' a right gude-willie waught for auld lang syne. For auld lang syne, my jo, for auld lang syne, we'll tak' a cup o' kindess yer, for auld lang syne." After Hiccup finised he took his wife into his arms and kissed her. "For auld lang syne, my jo." He whispered into Astrid's ear and kissed her again. Aside from that during the party, Ruffnut declared Fishlegs the winner, Snotlout and Heather became a couple, as did Tuffnut and Camicazi, while Eret clearly showed interest in Stoick's secretary(Hiccup couldn't recall her name) and the feeling was mutual. All in all it was a party.

After arriving back home and bidding Valka and Stoick good night, Hiccup and Astrid were alone in their room. They laid next to each other in their bed enjoying just looking into each other's eyes. Finally after a few minutes Hiccup spoke first. "We never really agreed on names or how we are going to prepare for our children?"

"Well for raising them I am getting help and advice from Valka... I don't have any other maternal figure to ask. We'll play it by ear, after reading a few books and talking to our parents. With any luck they will help out." Astrid replied, and took a minute to think on the other part of the question. "I think Hildr Hofferson Haddock would be a nice name for a daddy's little princess and would be better than Henrietta, but for a daughter that is like me, I'll have to say that 'Brunhilde', which you suggested would be perfect. I also have to say that 'Baldr' for a son more like me is the best thing out there, as for a son like you...I got nothing but being the forth Hekkrulf is not fair to him. We'll find a better name, maybe we should ask Valka, Finn and Stoick."

"Hekkrulf Horrendous Haddock III was my mother's idea, I think something like 'Erick Dragon-Slayer' or something around those lines is what I father would have named me. So maybe Finn is the person to ask. But we have at least agreed to three possible names and we seem to be on the same page for raising our children, its a start." Hiccup said as moved a little closer to Astrid to put his arms around her pull her closer to him. Astrid continued the circle resting her head on Hiccup's left side of his neck.

"Say Hiccup, do you ever think about... you know knicker forms of sex?" Astrid asked.

"To be honest such fantasies come to mind and leave ever now and again, but I just let it go, why do you ask?" Hiccup questioned not quit

"Tomorrow night I'd like to try something. Just the one time" Astrid answered.

"Let's call it a night and discuss it tomorrow. I love you, Milady." Hiccup suggested.

"I love you, Babe." Astrid replied and the two finally fell a sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Family History

Chapter 11 Family History

It was Saturday January 3rd, Hiccup would be at the university or doing something concerning Haddock Enterprise; a random check at the factory or one of its Berk improvement projects for most of the day. So Astrid would have the day to herself more or less. She decided to have the long over-due Family History conversion with Finn, also she had to tell Finn that she was pregnant. Astrid rode her Nadder to the Hofferson Farm, there she noticed Hiccup's van parked so that if anyone whom needed to come-in or get out would be able to while enabling him to easily get out. Astrid entered and saw the Hiccup and Finn at the table she ate at most of her life. "And as you can see, while Haddock Enterprise have first rights to lease, the Hofferson Farm would be in your name." Hiccup was trying to sell something to Finn.

"You know, I was planning to buy back the farm. But this is a great offer, I have to admit." Finn replied looking over the contract.

"What are you two up to?" Astrid asked taking a seat at the table.

"Your husband and I are taking about the mundr." Finn stated.

"That's the sum the husband..." Hiccup started earning him a glare from Astrid.

"I know what it is, its what you'd pay to be my legal guardian. We all are descents from vikings. So how much am I worth to... you're offering to give us back the family farm... Hiccup...that's..." Astrid was at a lost for words. While the monetary value of the farm was not a lot... about the average price for a farm, what having the farm again in the family meant to both Finn and Astrid was beyond value. Astrid's joy was written all over her face.

"I wanted to also give your uncle all the surrounding farmland but he's been rejecting each offer thus far."

"I cannot ask for more than the restoration of the family farm. Astrid, do you think I should take the offer?" Finn asked as he handed Astrid the contract. Astrid paid close attention to every word.

"Yes. You don't have to spend the money to purchase it back, the rent is good, and the taxes won't be much. Besides, we'll have the farm back and the end of the shame." Astrid pointed out.

"While you to discuss my offer in farther details, I have to head out. Milady, I love you and will see you tonight. Finn, it has been a pleasure." Hiccup said and with a slight bow and left.

"So what brings you by, dear? Hiccup's story was apparent when I saw his van coming down the drive." Finn asked.

"I want to know about my mother and father. Well specificity how they meet and what they were like."

"Well my sister, Brunhilde, was a more... feminine version of you is all I can really, she was athletic like you but she was the kind of girl that would be as happy as a clam to be a house-wife/mother... no job no side projects, just being a mother. Now I have already took you and have recorded every one of the family stories, they are all on this portable hard drive Hiccup gave me a few months ago... well I told you all but one, how your parents meet and how your mother fell in love with your father. When your mother started becoming a woman, physiologically, she was... well endowed... we're talking being 16 and having a bra on the higher end of the E-cups range... well anyway one day someone accosted her with my father present and he did nothing, I was busy in the field and was not present for it. Since then what ever respect we had for our father was gone. Now that was short of a back story, to the main story. One day one of our farmhands made a comment about your mother's... bosom to a co-worker. Now the second farmhand was not someone anyone should mess with, he was Heracles Makos, as in the Makos Tektons, the carpentry-construction company; their home is located on 8th Ave not far from the intersection with Ester. Anyway Heracles then started betting the commenter, reprimanding him for his lust-full remake, your mother and I happen to be close enough to first hear the comment and when we heard the fight... well beating, we ran over. I tried to pull Heracles off the farmhand that made the comment, but it took you mother's calm command to get him to stop. That day Heracles become my best friend and your mother fell in love with your father. Now Heracles always loved your mother, but he admired her from a far until that day, not unlike how Hiccup would have if you two were born the same year. My father almost fired him, Heracles, that day, but Brunhilde threatened to elope with him, I also pointed out that we couldn't afford to fire him and the year before I suffered an injury that has left me sterile. No charges were pressed but no one ever made a comment about your mother's body. Heracles and Brunhilde spent as much time as they could together, he would always call her 'Kyria mou' it means the same thing as 'Milady'; 'my lady'. Hiccup's a lot like your father. Interesting story my father issued to Heracles what he considered 10 impossible tasks as the mundr, Heracles one-upped the ante twice, and did twelve things that my father considered impossible. But all twelve things were well within your father's capability, he grew-up as a 'tekton' but wanted to work in the fields instead of in a construction site."

"So I married a thinner, more educated version of my father... I am guessing, I never had the chance to know him." Astrid commented taking in what Finn told her. Finn's shocked look told Astrid that she was right about the Hiccup-Heracles comparison. "Uncle Finn, there is one more reason for me being here; I am pregnant. Hiccup and I found out last night. I know I should have told you sooner, but I wanted to let the idea sink in. Do you think I'll have the same problem my mother had with my birth?" Astrid asked, she was clearly afraid that her child may grow-up without a mother or worse Hiccup would lose both her and their child or even worse she would have to bury her child before she had the chance to...

"You mother was involved in a car crash, she survived long enough for the emergency c-section because she was in the back seat. Heracles wasn't so lucky, but that was mostly because he turned the car so that your mother would get the lest amount of force from the collision. They would be proud on how you turned out and Heracles would approve of Hiccup. No I don't think you'll have the same problem your mother did. Don't worry dear, you are like your mother, a fighter. And your child is a fighter too." Finn said reassuringly.

"There's still the issue of the dowry." Astrid jest, changing the topic.

"Actually Hiccup and I already discussed that. Since I have no other relatives, you are my sole heir you will inherit everything thus I don't have to pay a dowry. Hiccup was the one that pointed it out."

"I am lucky aren't I?" Astrid asked looking at her relationship. Finn nodded in silence. Finn signed the contract that Hiccup gave him and after putting it into an envelope handed it to Astrid. "Want me to pass this one to Hiccup." Astrid joked. "On a different note, Hiccup and I are thinking about names for the little one. Hiccup suggested 'Brunhilde' if daughter is like mother, or "Baldr' if a son like me. Still work in progress if they take after him."

"'Alf is a better name for a son like you, but I think you're children with be a mixture of both of you and Hiccup. How does Heimdall Hofferson Haddock for a son sound and Asta for a daughter?" Finn suggested. "Stoick and Valka agree with me that they would be great names."

"I'll talk it over with Hiccup tonight. I love you, Uncle Finn."

"I love you too, ride care-full." Finn stated as Astrid headed out.

"You mean I should start just traveling in Hiccup's family-safe tank as soon as possible." Astrid jested, but she knew she was not too far off, she would most likely hear it from Stoick and Valka... well a more subtle version, while Hiccup would lead her into that direction. Not that she could blame anyone of them. She was carrying the next generation of their family. The ride home was event-less, once there she decided to snuggle on the couch in nice blanket, Toothless and Stormfly joined her, Toothless rested next to her, but his pose was like he was watching over a young cub... _Aw Toothless __are you__ protecting my baby, __Thanks__._ Astrid thought to Toothless, the cat gave a low gentle growl indicating that it was his shift to keep the newest member of the Haddock family safe and the newest mother in the family safe as well. Stormfly also seemed to watching over Astrid's womb as if it was her own egg..._Girlfriend are you the early-warning system, Thanks..._ Astrid thought at Stormfly, the macaw seemed to understand what Astrid was thinking and nodded.

"Toothless and I are going to be joining you and Stromfly in your runs. Toothless put his foot down that I was going." It was Hiccup as he entered the house and started to move Astrid to join her. Toothless growled at Hiccup, it was clear Toothless was taking his self-appointed roll of protector of Astrid's womb and the Haddock that was inside very seriously... not even Hiccup was beyond suspicion. Stromfly looked over Hiccup a few times and spoke.

"He's clear." Stromfly said, but Hiccup got the feeling that he barely pasted Stromfly's inspection and it was under Stormfly's most relaxed standards.

"Can't even do my job as a human-mattress without getting the fifth degree." Hiccup said in his typical sarcasm as he joined Astrid on the couch, squeezing behind Astrid and went about his stated task. "How are you, Milady."

"I am... happy... I just learned today I married my father."

"Oh... You mean I am like Heracles Hofferson, how so?"

"According to Finn and my mother's journals he would call her, 'Kyria mou' it's Greek for 'My lady.' and he treasured my mother, initially admiring her from afar, he was also tender and kind to her, like you are to me. He also had some engineering skills."

"I know, as do all the Makos, they are all tektons." Hiccup commented. "I looked into the public records of your family. Sorry for not telling you sooner. Anyway, I am given to understand that maybe Heimdall Hofferson Haddock would be a better name for our son, if we have one, and Asta for our daughter. That's what my folks say."

"My uncle is of the same mind. So do you think we should use them?" Astrid asked.

"I want to only if you want to. But we will see. S 'agapó, Kyria mou." Hiccup said in Greek. Something stirred in Astrid, as if she heard those words before, many times both directed to her and to her... But how... she couldn't possibly remember anything from her time in her mother's womb... could she... She remembered the warmth that she sensed when her parents held each other, she then started hearing Greek singing or so she thought. She turned and leaned up looked around. "Milady is something wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"I thought I heard something, it was a man singing I think it was Greek. Hiccup do you believe a person can remember things from when they were in the womb?" Astrid asked.

"I have never heard of it, but it wouldn't surprise me. There is a debate on something call 'genetic memory'. Its something that we as a species seem to recall."

"Can you give me an example."

"There is a theory out there that our more ape-like ancestors remembered certain key traits a bout large cats, large snakes and large raptors and overtime these traits merged into dragons and the memory of these traits have carried down the generations to the present, which would explain why when we see a dragon, no matter the culture, we reconsign it as a dragon. That's an example of a genetic memory, not the best one but its the only one I can think of on the spot." Hiccup answered. "You are the one studying the mind, maybe it is truly possible."

"Oh..."

"Maybe if you out of the blue sing a song your father sang while you were in the womb, that you could not have heard else where... On a different note, maybe we should reach out to father's family... you know so you have a fuller idea of where you came from, I know you can recite almost everything of your mother's side..." Hiccup suggested.

"We'll visit the … tomorrow, but for now...Cuddle..." Astrid said the word cuddle trying to sound like a little girl. Hiccup shock his head and pulled Astrid as close as he could... Toothless' growl caused him to loosen his hold.

"Now I can't even hug my wife without my cat threatening my life." Hiccup chided over Sentry Toothless. Astrid could only laugh at the whole scene.

The next day Hiccup drove Astrid to the Makos' house. It was not easy to get Astrid to follow through, there was a reason why Finn didn't know much about his late brother-in-law's family, Heracles didn't share anything... as to why, Astrid was not sure she wanted to know the answer. But this was one of the few times when Hiccup put his foot down it happened. They were greeted by a woman old enough to be Astrid's mother, she introduced herself as Hebe Makos, she escorted them into the living room where she and her husband, Ajax, served them some water to drink and some feta cheese on a crackers to eat. After Astrid and Hiccup made it clear they didn't want anymore Ajax asked the first question. "So what brings such a young couple here, need a cradle made for your first child? Any particular wood?"

"No, Mr. Makos we aren't hear for business. I am Hekkrulf Haddock, I think you know my father, Stoick the Vast?" Hiccup started.

"I remember Stoick, but I am more familiar with your grandfather, Old Wrinkly, he bought Makos Tektons when we fell on hard times because we couldn't compete with firms outside the city when my father was in his early twenties. So what does bring you by?" Ajax returned the topic.

"I am my husband's reason, I am Astrid Hofferson. I think you may know of my late mother Brunhilde Hofferson and her husband..." Astrid paused with an uncharacteristic nervousness and took a deep breath. "My late father..." she paused again. "Heracles?" Astrid finished. Just as she said it an older man, some where between sixty and eighty, but was still very fit.

"Heracles?" The older man asked, he was not asking if some-one had just said it but in awe at seeing Astrid as if he was looking at a … "You're Heracles' daughter?" the man asked as he weakly took a seat.

"I was told so by my uncle, Finn..." Astrid started.

"Hofferson. You're uncle didn't lie to you." The older man said as he took out a photo from a drawer, it was clear it had been in that drawer for years. "Look here, you see his eyes, they match your so perfectly you have to be my first born Heracles' child."

"So that means you are..."

"Nestor Makos, I am your grandfather. You meet your uncle Ajax, my second son and your aunt Hebe, my daughter-in-law. May I ask, how much do you know about your father?" Nestor asked.

"I know he treasured my mother, he left the family business to work at the Hofferson Farm, that he almost killed a man that made a remark about my mother's... chest and he took my mother's name. I think there was a falling out between him and his family. I am guessing because of the lack of information about the Makos in my family history." Astrid replied.

"Heracles and I got into a heated argument when he turned 17, I wanted him to carrying on the trade, he wanted to do something else. We have been drifting apart for some time, since my wife... your paternal grandmother died when Heracles was 11. We were both so adamant about the issue that I threaten to throw him out if he didn't go into the family trade, he threatened to run-away if he was not permitted to follow his own path. One night after I got back from a job I found his room empty of all his things, he didn't even leave a note for anyone else in the family. The only time I heard of him after that was the police report of the crash that ended his life about four... no five years later. I didn't even know he was married until that article or that he was a father." Nestor answered, clearly he regretted that he could never reconcile with his son as tears started to slowly drip down his checks as he finished the story.

"Will maybe this is the chance you are looking for." Hiccup spoke up trying to turn things into a positive. "Astrid wants to know more about her father and that side of her family... well needs to is probability more accurate. You see, Astrid and I are expecting." Hiccup informed. "You see I know almost everything about my whole family and Astrid knows all that can be known about her mother's family, but there is a fair amount of our child's family history neither of us can tell him ore her. We're not expecting to learn it all today, but at the least start the ball rolling?"

"You're a lot like my brother, Hekkrulf, he would always try to put a positive spin on things, remember what he said about mother's death, that her suffering was over... okay not the best example, but still." Ajax tried to recover. "Any way, it would be nice to know about the lost niece." The rest of the day was spent the exchange of a few stories, mostly about Astrid's childhood for stories about Heracles, at about 4pm Hiccup took Astrid home, he did however leave with the Makos a hard drive with a copy of Dragon Speech software installed for them to dictate the family stories and Astrid made plans to meet there every other week or so mostly to learn more about this side of her family and meet her cousins.

When they got home Astrid called Finn and told him about meeting the Makos, Finn was clearly supportive about Astrid learning about her father's family. After that Hiccup and Astrid spent the night cuddled in together in their bed just to be with each other, and while Toothless was locked out so that they could be alone, the cat's growls through the door made it almost impossible until Cloudjumper roared telling the larger younger cat that he was trying to sleep. Toothless may have been younger, stronger and bigger, Cloudjumper had more experience and was known to be resolved than Toothless. The younger cat backed down with no protest. "Remind me to get a decent size ham for Cloudjumper was a 'thank you'" Hiccup whispered.

"I don't think Valka would like it if we fatten Cloudjumper with two 10 lbs hams." Astrid joked. "Thanks for making me follow through, Babe." Astrid said rubbing the crown of her head against the underside of Hiccup's chin.

"I will do everything for you, Milady. Lets get some sleep, you have work tomor... you're sticking your tongue out aren't you?" Hiccup didn't have to ask, he knew she was without seeing it but it he was going to address it none the less. Astrid didn't answer, all she did was turn to face Hiccup, not only showing her stuck-out tongue but to lick his nose. "Ew...What... Why?"

"Because I can, Babe." Astrid answered clearly having fun.

"Good night, Milady." Hiccup said jokingly and pulled Astrid back with him as he fell on to the bed.

"Hiccup!" Astrid nearly shouted as she felt herself going down with Hiccup and then again as she tried to get out of Hiccup's embrace. But it was in vain, Hiccup was not letting his lady go, not tonight. After ten minutes of fruitless effort, Astrid gave up fighting Hiccup and allowed herself to sink into her human-mattress.

Author's note: The inspiration for this chapter is a couple of true family stories my mother told me about my grandparents. In the true stories it was my grandmother's father, my great-grandfather, whom was the employer, that stopped my grandfather from almost killing the farmhand that made the comment about my grandmother. The other farmhand is still a good friend of my grandfather and had said that my grandfather beat him and I quote 'into a puddle in the hay'. My grandfather most likely would not have killed his co-worker, as he taught my mother and maternal uncle that if you do something big enough you'll only have to do it once, but still. As for the scene about some-one accosting Astrid's mother, well my grandmother was also 'well-endowed' as a young woman and she too was accosted in front of her father, whom did nothing. In all fairness my great-grandfather was a devote Quaker and couldn't have done anything because of his religion even if he wanted to, but Astrid's maternal grandfather in this AU is just a plain dick/asshole/jerk/bastard what ever term you want to use.

Concerning Astrid not knowing much about her father's family and knowing more about her mother's family, that's straight from my own knowledge about my family, I know a lot more about my mother's side of my family than I do of my father's side.

On a different note I am not the first to have Toothless being the sentry of Astrid's womb, I saw the idea in jack-frostitutes' fan-ficion Say Something and it just seemed to make sense. Sorry jack-frostitutes for stealing the idea, it was just too good to not take it. Now Stromfly being an early-warning system/bouncer, I don't claim to be the first person with that idea, but I don't know who else has done it.

If any one wants to know more about the economics of an Old Norse wedding, the whole mundr, morning-gift and dowry thing I have used throughout the story, PM and I'll send you my source.

Please R&amp;R to this chapter, the previous chapters and the one-shots, Critics are welcomed.


	12. Chapter 12 Coming To Term

Author's note: When writing this chapter it felt like it was going to be not unlike Chapter 7, the main different being that Chapter 7 was week by week, this one is month by month. I know for a fact that its more accurate to measure the developed of the unborn based on weeks (I had training as a EMT), but I don't have children so I can only think on pregnancy in terms of months. I am, however, open to suggestions, clarifications and advice.

Chapter 12 Coming to Term

Month 1, January: Astrid started her job on the first Monday of January and started off well, she clearly knew what questions to ask and how to get the students to determine what career to pursue. As for her remaining Master's classes, they started a week later and everything in those classes appeared to as difficult as her classes in the last term, but she was really liking Abnormal Psychology, its just fascinating how the mind can work in certain situations. As for Hiccup, he began teaching undergraduate level engineering classes, he was looking forward to this for a while. However in the week before the university classes Hiccup and Astrid met up with the university's HR to address the change in their relationship. The only area of concern would be when Hiccup was going to be the guest lecturer on phantom-limb during her Abnormal Psychology class in March, but everything was in order. As for their home life, Hiccup got almost everything together for their child, even had things in order for more than one, the only thing Hiccup has not done was paint the baby's room, yellow while gender-neutral is a terrible room color, the two did agree to paint or apply wallpaper once they know the sex of their child. Hiccup did have some help... well a lot of help... from Tuffnut in setting the room up. Hiccup also got all of Astrid's and his baby clothes and such into the room. Astrid also started preparing for the child, she started eating thinks rich in the vitamins and minerals she needs as a mother and for her developing child.

Month 2, February: Hiccup and Astrid continued with the preparations for their child, it was most reading child-care books, talking to their 'parents' and the rest of their family and asking if they would help once the child was born. Classes for both continued, Astrid's classes where insightful and informative, while Hiccup's proved how great a teacher he was. The only thing that stood out in February was St. Valentines Day, Hiccup pull all the stops, it was a set up very much the on back during the twelfth week of the last term. He treated Astrid to a nice home-made meal, a romantic candle-lite bubble bath and to a physical renew and fulfillment of his vow to satisfy all her needs and wants. Astrid how ever refused to be only one bathed or needs met.

Month 3 March: March was a relatively event-less month, save it was time for the first ultrasound. Astrid did not look that much different than she did in January or February, save for her glow, but her stomach was beginning to show the presence for life in her. The ultrasound showed that the children... fraternal twins a boy and girl... were thus far developing properly. The next thing was the sharing the news. Very one took the news few well... maybe too well on the part of Stoick, Astrid couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassment on Hiccup's face as Stoick praised... well boasted about... Hiccup's 'aim', two children one attempt... granted it was a three-day attempt... but still it was one attempt. Things went well at work for both of them, Astrid passed all her mid-terms with flying colors and so did all of Hiccup's students. The other main event was Hiccup as a guest lecturer for Astrid's Abnormal Psychology class' lecture on phantom-limb. Hiccup came to the class on his crutches, he was actually had an episode of phantom-limb that day and was very vivid about what it was like for him and for others whom suffer from the phenomenon. Hiccup did point out that in most cases phantom-limb no-longer vexes a person after a psychological therapy breakthrough. Hiccup has pointed out that he has gone through the psychological therapy and it has worked for him for the most part, but every so often he would feel pain in his missing left foot or lower leg, mostly because he knew he never had that breakthrough. Hiccup consented to have one student try to try to help him one more time. Astrid was the only volunteer, well 'volun-told' would be the more accurate phrase. Since that class Hiccup would never have another episode of phantom-limb.

Month 4 April: April was not unlike the previous three months, another ultrasound to check on the twin's development, Astrid's Master's classes were going well, Hiccup's students appeared to be understanding the material very well, and work was going well for both. The only thing of note was the opening of the last rest station leading into Berk Hiccup had started back last September, it was part of one of Hiccup's project to help both Haddock Enterprise and Berk grow. Apparently having Haddock Enterprise truckers stop at these rest stations while leaving or returning to Berk cut back on the trucker insurance premium... or something, it went over Astrid's head but it was clear Hiccup knew what he was doing. Astrid however was not present for the opening, she was visiting her father's family, the ... to learn more about them, continuing where things left off in January.

Month 5 May: Astrid passed all her finals and accepted her Master's, it was one of the most proud moment of her life, she was the only one in her family on either of her entire mother's and father's side to have anything above a high school diploma, not factoring OSHA certs., trade certs. and such, now she had an Associates, Bachelor's and Master's. Hiccup's students as well passed their finals in his class. Astrid's old roommates all graduated with their bachelors, Snotlout's contract for the minor leagues came through, Ruffnut started her veterinary training proper and Tuffnut was hired by Haddock Enterprise as a junior designer. Heather too graduated with her own Bachelor's and was now more involved in the plays at the theater house, no long just an understudy. Hiccup and Astrid went for the second ultrasound, and the twins were developing healthy. Astrid also enjoyed her first semester as a career-consular, all the students she worked with were on track for their careers.

Month 6 June: The long awaited honey-moon and the two decided to spend in away from Berk, Bahama was really nice. And while neither drank mead or anything with alcohol that month, nor did they have sex... well the later part was not entirely true... okay not true at all. Pregnancy is not unknown to encourage a pregnant woman to copulate. Hiccup however did not question any of it. It was also the anniversary of when the two met. Most of the time Hiccup wore a man's wet-suit that covered his main body with the arms ending short of the elbows and legs ended short of the knees, the kind often used by recreational scuba divers, while Astrid wore a woman's one piece, Hiccup told her she could still pull off a bikini, but Astrid was self-conscience and there are times a man cannot reassure a woman. But both had a great time, going scuba diving, snorkeling, enjoying the sun and the warmth.

Month 7 July: Aside from the ultrasound to see how the twins were coming along, the only part of July that stood out to Astrid was her birthday, a year a go she was still in college, single... well as far as marital status was concerned, and she was not expecting. So much has happened, now she had a Master's degree in Psychology, with the focus on Therapy, she was married to a man that would provide for her and their family and she was six going on seven months with her first child... children. For her birthday Hiccup took her found for her all the information she needed to pursue her medical degree if she wished to become a therapist. He also got her her own car, well built it would be more accurate, it was in all a car version of her Deadly Nadder motorcycle, with the attachable details and the glow-in-the-dark feature. Hiccup had to wear an icepack on his are for a week to treat the bruise on his left upper arm the overly joyful Astrid gave him.

Month 8 August: Astrid was not feeling well about her self, she felt fat, ugly, moody, etc., it didn't help things that she would start working with students again at the end of the month or so she thought when she looked at herself in the mirror noting her seven going on eight month womb. She would often feel depressed over her appearance and even elected to not even take of it, but when Hiccup came home everyday he did everything in his power to make her feel as beautiful as he knew she was, including but not limited to bathing her. There was this one time that Astrid had an emotional break down in front of him over her perspective of how she looked. After two weeks into the month enough was enough, Astrid needed to know how beautiful she is not in spite or despite the pregnancy but because of it. It was time to drop the Neutron bomb (fuck ; an all-expense paid week at a spa with Valka and Ruffnut (the two were conscripted because Hiccup was at his wits end on trying to show Astrid the truth of her beauty and maybe a feminine touch would help) and when Astrid got back home a night of romance and passion to put all of the past romancing and nights of passion to shame. And it worked, Astrid never felt self-conscience or depressed over the physiological chances again, she felt how Hiccup viewed her, like the most beautiful woman in existence. Astrid purring every time he touch since that night for the rest of August and into September was also a nice change from her blaming him for the pregnancy. However Hiccup knew it was a make or break, one time thing, he almost broke his hip... that was a stretch and Hiccup knew it, but that night was something he could only do again if Astrid and he had another child... at least four years after the twins, ideally ten, but any time sooner than four years and his hip would break.

Month 9 September: Astrid was thankful that she didn't have to leave her seat for most of the time at school and that her desk hid the pregnancy most of the time, however she couldn't keep going to work and as more or less forced to go on maternity leave after the second Friday of the month. Between then and the due date, her uncle, her in-laws would take turns with Hiccup on tending to her, she hated being treated like that, but she was in the last few weeks of her pregnancy and it was hard for her to move. During this time, Toothless intensified his vigil over Astrid, her womb and the soon to be born Haddocks, strategically stationing himself to stop any one from getting close to Astrid, even Stromfly was kept away. It was as if the large cat was saying 'None shall pass'. However for everyone's benefit Cloudjumper was able to get the over-grown kitten to alternate shifts with the wiser, more tolerant cloud leopard back in February. It wasn't that Cloudjumper was less concern than Toothless, but the older cat had the experience to know whom and what were threats and when Astrid and the twins would be threaten.

Author's Notes: 'volun-told' is a term coined in my family for being told to volunteer.

I also don't pretend to be an expert on phantom-limb, which I use in this story and in the related one-shots. I know of it and of how to treat it, but only to the extent of Psychology 101. I use phantom-limb because it fit (Hiccup lost part of his leg, as did Gobber whom also lost part of his arm), I am open to clarification on phantom-limb.

Please Read, Review and Critic, I wish to grow as an author, not only for myself but for you.

Foxmorgoth


	13. Chapter 13 Starting Their Family

Chapter 13 Starting the family:

9 months, 36 weeks, 252 days, 6048 hours, any one of these measurements were accurate, give or take. When she felt the first of the labor pains, the real things not those... trial runs, she counted back to see when she was impregnated, the months pointed to late December obviously, the weeks to last full week of December, not so obvious, the days was a little iffy but it would be between Dec. 24 and Dec. 27, maybe if Hiccup was not making the calls he would help her narrow it down. Not that it really mattered it was the twin's due date and they were ready to leave the womb, thankfully it was a Saturday and Hiccup didn't have to leave... not that Hiccup would but this way he wouldn't get in trouble with the university... not that the university had a leg to stand on. When Hiccup was told of her pains he first texted their doctor, Gothi, the leading medical doctor of Berk and the person any woman having a home-birth would want to help, something Astrid had decided to do, she was not risking a panicking Hiccup driving her to the hospital, not that Hiccup was panicking when the moment came, but it was a wild card she didn't want to deal with. Hiccup then called Stoick, the reason for this call being the second contact on the list was more to get the ball rolling on the birth certificates and SSN for the twins then for a son calling his father to inform the father that the son will soon be without a doubt a father himself. Hiccup asked Stoick to call Valka and Gobber. Hiccup then called Finn, and asked Finn to pass the information on to the Makos, Astrid's father's family. Hiccup then called Fishlegs whom would in turn inform Ruffnut and Tuffnut, all that was according to the phone-chart that everyone agreed to back in March. It was very likely that Snotlout, Heather, Eret, Camicazi, et all would be informed as well, but Hiccup's focus was on the key people at the time. Hiccup then helped Astrid into the room they had prepared for the home-birth, and got Astrid as comfortable as he could. He then put Toothless and Stormfly outside for the time being, not that either would purposely do anything to jeopardize the birth, but Hiccup could not afford the wild cards the two were known to be while Astrid was giving birth, no matter how comforting their presence may be for Astrid, much like why Astrid wanted a home-birth instead of Hiccup driving her to the hospital. Gothi arrived first, Stoick, Valka and Finn just behind her. Stoick had everything need to issue the birth certificates and the SSN. Then Ruffnut and Fishlegs arrived, they were more for moral support. When Gothi got into the prepared room first, she had Astrid get into a squat, it was the more anatomically correct way to give birth, second Hiccup was conscripted to be the person used to support Astrid during the birth, third Ruffnut and Valka were conscripted as midwifes, Valka had worked as such before and it was good training for Ruffnut. Everyone else waited in the living room. Stoick thrice started to pace up and down the hall in nervousness, thrice Valka came out and told him to sit down and stay still, citing that the thuds from his steps were making things harder for Astrid on the third time, for the rest of the time everyone waited not moving and in silent nervousness until after hours of hearing Astrid cursing out and shooting out in the pains of birthing, the cry of two recently born babies echoed throughout the house.

Astrid didn't recall much, she must have passed out with her last push, but she woke lying on her back in her bed with two sleeping newborns in her arms, one on each side. Hiccup was tending to her and their children. "Milady." Hiccup said in soft whisper and gently kissed Astrid. Then turning to their children. 'Mi-boy', Hiccup said kissing their son's forehead and turning to their daughter, 'and my princess' he said and kissed their daughter's forehead.

"So what are their names?" Astrid asked, still understandably weak from the birth.

"I told everyone to wait for your input, Milady. You are the one that did most of the work and endured the most." Hiccup said as he returned his attention to Astrid and leaned in to embrace his family tenderly.

"Heimdall Hofferson Haddock will be his name." Astrid said turning her and Hiccup's attention to their son. "And she will be Asta Haddock." Astrid said turning to their daughter. Astrid said this all weakly, still in the early stages of recovering from giving birth.

"As Milady has wished, so shall it be." Hiccup said and kissed Astrid. "I'll tell everyone, you should go back to sleep, the children are sound asleep you should get as much as you can right now." Hiccup all but commanded. Astrid could only nodded in agreement and she yielded to her exhaustion. After quietly shutting the door so not to wake any of the three most dear people in his life, Hiccup joined everyone else in the living room. "Our son's name is 'Heimdall Hofferson Haddock', our daughter is A... Haddock." Hiccup said and Stoick wrote the names down on the birth certificates. They were witnessed by Ruffnut and Fisher. "They are asleep with Astrid right now and I don't want anyone to wake them up, so maybe its best for you all to be here until they wake of their accoutred." Hiccup said in a hushed tone.

"Don't worry, Gothi was the only one that had any where else to go." Valka informed.

"And I haven't told Tuff or Snot or anyone." Everyone looked at Ruffnut shocked to know of her discretion. "What, my best friend gave birth, she doesn't need the nonsense Snotlout brings with him and I am not risking my friendship with her by giving Heather or Camicazi a chance to know about it until Astrid says its okay. Not that Tuffnut will spread the news like wild fire on purpose, but I can't run the risk of Astrid making my skull her drinking cup."

"You and Tuffnut are a lot smarter than either of you let on." Fisher commented.

"I know, we do that on purpose." Ruffnut grinned evilly, almost every one gave a soft chuckle seeing Fisher's petrified face. Hiccup only shock his head. Valka got up and gestured Stoick to join her in the kitchen, they were going to make a meal, Hiccup couldn't tell if it would classified as Breakfast, Lunch or Supper, but hearing the growls from his stomach told him it wouldn't matter, as long as it wasn't Valka's meatballs... anything but her meatballs... _Not going to chance it_ Hiccup thought and joined his parents. Fisher and Ruffnut decided to make themselves scares, vanishing like a shadow in the night.

Astrid woke from her sleep to the smell of a good meal. When she looked around she saw Hiccup coming in with what she expected to be her meal on one of those trays used for breakfast in bed. Hiccup discretely placed the tray for her to eat and tenderly took the twins from her so that she could eat and as he took seat in a rocking chair in the room. Neither spoke, what could be said then and there that hasn't already been said, Hiccup was humming a soft tune to the new-borns, they'd wake up soon enough and ready for their first meal, but for the moment the silence was nice... for the moment...

Epilogue

It was about 1 in the morning when Astrid woke, she was a little off her human-mattress, but she was sharing him with the most beautiful 10 year-old girl in the world, her daughter. Looking at Asta it was obvious that Hiccup was the father, but in personality she was a cross between her parents, well the more feminine aspects of both to be accurate, but Hiccup was right about her being a 'daddy's little prince'. Astrid the looked over her daughter and saw her son, Heimdall, stretched out as much as he could be taking up most of the area of the bed where Hiccup's missing lower left leg would be, Heimdall's head near the foot of the bed, there was no mistaking whom his mother was, but not unlike his sister he was a cross of his parents' masculine aspects. Hiccup was right about Heimdall as well, the boy understood being a mama's boy to mean kicking asses and taking name just like Astrid and boasting about each time to Astrid in the kitchen as the family made dinner. Astrid then looked from the bed to the rest of the room and noted Stormfly sleeping in her cage with her own chicks, and Toothless sleeping peacefully on the floor with a young amur leopard for whom Toothless had taken on the role of father, as Cloudjumper did for the big black cat with the older cloud leopard also sleeping next to the panther. It had not been an easy decade; the twins where not the easiest children to raise, Cloudjumper's age is checking up with him, Finn's and Stoick's deaths, but it was not all bad, Heimdall and Asta were clearly prodigies, and would most likely start taking college courses in a year or two, Astrid finished her medical degree and started her own practice as a therapist, mostly working with couples to help salvage their relationships, but she was not exclusive to couples, she got to fully connect with her father's side of her family and now she was the keeper of her entire family history and while Cloudjumper was showing and feeling his age, the old cat did not have any paws in the grave and Valka took the Stoick's death very well. Astrid would not trade the last eleven years of her life for anything. She got up and quietly got out of bed and kissed Toothless as she headed out of the room "Thanks for tackling me, bud." Astrid thanked her former assailant and Toothless still sleeping smugly purred happy that he finally got the long over due recognition for being the one that made all this possible "But don't let it go to your head." Astrid warned the panther and she continued into the kitchen. She made some tea and sat down at the table, her stomach was starting bother her, not unlike how it did before she found out...

"Couldn't sleep, Milady?" It was Hiccup, he must have noticed the absence of her mass on him and decided to check on his lady.

"I was just looking back on everything. If you had to go back and do it all over again, would you change anything."

"Part of me would have rescheduled my second doctorate's dissertation to the next week and cover Gobber the first Monday after the explosion, so you would've had your chance to thank me then, maybe we could have started everything sooner, I may have just turned 22 then and you were still 17, but still who knows. Then again in honesty, I think it would be best to just let it be. But if we are looking back only as far to when Toothless tackled you, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Thanks, Babe. I needed to hear that." Astrid looked from her tea to her husband, she was rarely so open with how happy she was, often she would toy with Hiccup a little, but not this time.

"I love you, Astrid." Hiccup said taking her hand. "I got to get back to bed before Asta wakes noticing my absence, she's a lot like you." Hiccup joked, he kissed Astrid and started to head back.

"Um... Hiccup, how would you feel about having a third child?" Astrid asked, Hiccup re took his seat.

"I wouldn't mind having another child, there's enough of an age difference so that there won't be much of a sibling rivalry between the three and both Heimdall and A... are old enough to understand everything, not be jealous and actually help us out. Do you want to ma... I smell ginger in that tea... are you feeling nauseated like you did when we..." Hiccup paused.

"The white picket fence maybe a little tacky but we have the .3 with us in this room." Astrid joked, but Hiccup could tell she was being serious about being with their third child, but Hiccup was so happy at the prospect of another child. "If this one is a boy I was thinking on naming him Finn-Stoick Hofferson Haddock or Stoick-Finn Haddock Hofferson, what do you think?"

"I think naming him after your uncle and my father would be prefect, not sure about the order of given name and what his surname would be, yet. But we'll cross that bridge when we know the sex. I love you Astrid." Hiccup replied as he got up and kissed his wife.

"I love you Hekkrulf." Astrid said, one of the few times she used his actual name, after the kiss and she bid Hiccup permission to return to bed. Astrid finished her tea and rejoined her family in bed, moving Asta off Hiccup and onto the bed proper making Asta occupy the space to Hiccup's left that Heimdall was not occupying so that she (Astrid) had enough space on Hiccup... well all of Hiccup. Astrid, without a doubt, loves her daughter more than her own life, more than Hiccup, more than Valka, the Makos, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, etc. and if Astrid was honest Asta was her favorite child, mostly because she was a permanent reminder of Hiccup's face for when Hiccup leaves this world (not anytime soon Astrid prayed), Heimdall however was Hiccup's favorite if Hiccup was forced to be honest on the topic of favorite child for more or less the same reason with Astrid being the parent that dies (something Hiccup prays wouldn't happen) so it all works out. However, Hiccup was still Astrid's human-mattress first and every so often daddy's little princess needs a reminder of whom in the family is Hiccup's **GODDESS!**


	14. Dear Followers

Dear Followers of 'How to Date: Professor-Student',

I know I have had some recent people interested in following 'How to Date: Professor-Student', but this story is complete, it's over, it's done. If I do anything with it now it will be to take it down, give it a full edit and then re-post it, but it is done. Please stop following it and follow my other works, not just 'The Feeling's Mutual', but 'Draconic Park' and especially followers of supersandman86's and Rumbling Night Cutter's 'The Iron Fury' please also follow 'The Tangle Flynn'. By all means if you enjoy 'How to Date: Professor-Student' favorite it but I am done with the story. I am grateful that you like, but it's over.

Thank you all,

Foxmorgorth


End file.
